At Last
by Kilea08
Summary: After eleven years Elliot and Olivia finally have a chance to be together when Elliot leaves Kathy after discovering a unsettling truth. Of course there will be road bumps along the way. Will they make it out in the end happily together or will those road bumps tear them apart. Set in season 11. E/O, F/M, T/A pairings.
1. Ch 1- Finding Out

**I'm back, sorry for the absence I got writers block when writing this story. I was also torn, I wanted to give you guy's the story you wanted but at the same time write the other story. Anyways here is 'At Last', I hope you guys love it, as always Enjoy and Review.**

**Chapter 1**

He didn't know why he was in front of her door; the only thing he knew was that when he left his house he just drove for hours trying to clear his mind, now he was in front of her door, he had nowhere else to go. He knew she would be sleeping, he felt bad about waking her up. He thought about using his key but he also knew she would have the chain on. After another minute he knocked on the door.

She had just fallen asleep, now she was woken up by a knock at her door. She rolled over and looked at the clock it was only two in the morning, she wondered who was at her door this time of night. There was another knock, this time it was harder and louder. She finally got out of bed, grabbing her gun as a precaution. When she got to the door she looked through the peephole, she should've known it was him. When she opens the door, she knew something was wrong, "El what's going?" Olivia asked as she moved out of the way to let him in.

Elliot tried to smile, "I'm sorry Liv for coming over so late, I just didn't know where else to go." He always knew that he could come to Olivia when he needed someone, she was always there for him, and right now he needed her now more than ever.

"El its ok, you know I'm always here for you, but what's going?" Olivia asked again, she began to worry she could tell that Elliot needed her right now, she wondered what happened.

Elliot sighed he really didn't want to talk right now, he just wanted to sleep, "I would love to tell you Liv, really I do, but can it wait until the morning please, I'm tired, I just want to sleep."

Olivia could tell that Elliot really didn't want to talk about it right now. "Ok we can talk about it in the morning. I'll go get some blankets for you." Olivia wished that they could talk about it tonight, but both have had little sleep in the past couple of days so she could understand his need for rest, if she was honest she needed some rest herself, so she would wait until the morning to find out what was going on.

After Olivia got Elliot situated on the couch she headed back to her room to try and sleep. She was worried about Elliot; she has never seen him look so hurt yet angry. In her gut she knew it has something to do with Kathy.

The next morning Olivia woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee. Then she remembered Elliot coming over late last night. She got up making herself look decent before heading towards the kitchen.

Elliot heard Olivia walk into the kitchen, he turned around and smiled at her, maybe this was his chance he thought, "Morning Liv, made breakfast." Elliot said turning around to flip the pancakes.

Olivia just stood there; she was glad that he was in a better mood today. "Thanks El, but shouldn't we start getting ready for work?" She really did appreciate him making breakfast, but she knew that if they were late for work, Cragen would have their necks for it.

Elliot just smiled, he knew what she was thinking, "Don't worry Liv I called Cragen this morning told him I needed a day off and if he could give you a day off also because I needed you, he said as long as no cases comes in where we are needed he had no problem with it." Elliot said as he made two plates with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. "Oh and when do you have food?" Elliot said with a smirk, he knew Olivia rarely had food in her place, so to find some was a shock to him.

Olivia was glad to have a day off, as Elliot and she could talk about what cause him to show up at her place late last night. "That's good that Cragen gave us a day off. The food that you see is from me going shopping yesterday after work, needed to limit my eating out before I become as big as fat Albert." Olivia said chuckling a little at the thought.

Elliot chuckled a little too, 'Liv you look absolutely beautiful, and I love you curves. Even if you did get as big as fat Albert you'll still look beautiful' Elliot thought, "Liv you don't have to worry about that, you look great, let's eat." Elliot said with a smirk.

Olivia just shook her head, she knew that he was avoiding the topic, but she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy, "El, this all looks and smell delicious, thank you." Olivia said taking a seat at the table looking at the food, she took a bite out of the pancakes, a moan escaping her month, "El, these are absolutely delicious." Olivia said taking another bite of her pancakes, moaning again.

Elliot would never admit it out loud but her moaning was turning him on. "Thanks, it's the least I could do plus they are my specialty." Elliot said smirking, please with himself.

Olivia knew that smirk, "Cocky bastard," Olivia said as she ate another bite moaning once again, "So are you going to tell me what happened last night." Olivia said glancing up at Elliot before biting into her bacon.

Elliot sighed he was trying to delay it as long as possible. "Can we talk after breakfast, please I promise after we eat." Elliot said pleading with her, hoping that they could wait so that he could figure out how he was going to tell her what happen when he was still trying to figure it out himself.

Olivia just nodded. She was going to hold him to that promise. They finished eating their breakfast and coffee. They cleaned the kitchen up and made another cup of coffee and they made themselves comfortable on the couch. Elliot was trying to figure out how he was going to tell Liv what happen.

Elliot took a deep breath, "After Cragen told us that we could leave early," Elliot said gaining Olivia's attention, "I decided to surprise Kathy, have the kids go to the movies and for pizza while Kathy and I go out to eat and have some alone time since she is always complaining that we never spend time together." Elliot was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. He had a feeling who it might be, "Liv I get it, it's probably Kathy." Elliot said as the knocking continued getting louder. Elliot got up from the couch heading towards the door. He open the door, "Kathy what do you want?"

Kathy scoffed, "I knew you would come here," Kathy said pushing her way in.

"Kathy you got some nerve…" Elliot couldn't finish his statement when he was interrupted by Olivia.

"Elliot what's going… Kathy… what's going on?" Olivia said coming towards the door, trying to figure out exactly what's going on.

Kathy just laughed, "Like he hasn't told you. Just couldn't wait to be with him could you, you husband stealing home wrecking whore." Kathy yelled

Olivia just stood there not believing what Kathy just called her, how dare her come into her home accusing her of stealing her husband, "Kathy I don't know what you're talking about. Elliot just showed up here last night angry and hurt, I'm still trying to figure out what's going on," Olivia said trying her best to stay calm. She did not want to give Kathy the satisfaction that what she said had gotten to her.

Elliot was beyond pissed, how Kathy dare come here and accused Olivia of being a home wrecker. "Kathy if anyone is a home wrecker it's you." Elliot yelled he turned to Olivia, "You want to know what Kathy did, what happened last night. When I got home to take Kathy out to dinner like she always wanted me to, when I walked into our bedroom I caught Kathy in bed with another man." Elliot turned back to Kathy, "All those years of accusing me of sleeping with Olivia, you were the one who was cheating on me." Elliot said angrily he would not let Kathy come here to disrespect Olivia like that.

Olivia could not believe what Elliot just said, "Kathy how could you do that to Elliot, he has been nothing but faithful towards you."

"Oh please, like you and he never slept with each other." Kathy said folding her arms across her chest.

"Kathy you're wrong, we're partners, friends nothing more." Olivia said even though she did wish they were more than friends.

Kathy laughed, "You're so blind Olivia. My husband is in _LOVE_ with you Olivia. He has since the day he met you. That's why I cheated on him, he doesn't love me anymore, and he loves you and wants to be with you not me. He even calls your name in his sleep, not my name. If it wasn't for you, he would still love me." Kathy said getting into Olivia's face so tempted to slap her.

Olivia glared at Kathy as much as she wanted to believe Kathy that Elliot was in love with her, but it wasn't true, right. Before Olivia could respond, Elliot spoke up.

"Kathy you are out of line, if you didn't want to be with me anymore, then you should've left like you did before. Don't come here and blame Olivia, you slept with that guy, no one made you. Now leave, you'll be receiving divorce papers soon, and I will be fighting for full custody of the kids, but I'm sure when they find out what you did they'll want to come live with me." Elliot said opening the door.

Kathy glared at Elliot, "You are not going to take my kids away from me, you'll be hearing from my lawyer." Kathy said leaving.

Elliot rubbed his hand down his face; he would not let Kathy take away his kids because of what she did. He took a deep breath to try to calm down the last thing he wanted was to take his anger out on Olivia.

Olivia could tell that Elliot was furious. She just could not believe that Kathy would do this to Elliot, than blame them for her mistakes. She would not let Kathy hurt Elliot anymore then she has by taking his kids away. "El I'm so sorry."

Elliot turned to Olivia, "Liv you don't need to apologize. Kathy is the one who need to apologize, me too. I'm sorry for bringing you into this mess." Elliot didn't know what to do, the chances of him getting custody of the kids were slim, he worked crazy hours and he didn't even have a place, he was crashing at Olivia's.

"El, don't worry, we'll get the kids, Kathy won't win, I'll call my lawyer and see if we could see him today." Olivia said reading his mind.

Elliot pulled Olivia into an embrace, she always knew what to do, what to say, she was always there to help him, he would have to repay her. "Thank you Olivia, you're the best." Then it hit him, he pulled back, "Liv you have a lawyer?" Elliot asked looking into her eyes he saw a smirk forming on her face.

Olivia laughed a little at the shock look on Elliot's face, "Yes, El, after the whole murder set up I was in, I decided to have me a defense lawyer in my back pocket, so I kept Langan also I have Miranda Pond." Olivia laughed, Elliot face was a picture prefect of pure shock.

Elliot couldn't believe what Olivia just told him, "Wow, as much as I appreciate it Liv I can't, I can't afford them, their way out my budget." Elliot said grateful for Olivia's offer.

Olivia put a hand on Elliot's shoulder, "El, I'll pay for it, I said I'll help you and I know if you want to beat Kathy, you'll need one heck of a good lawyer like Langan. Come on let's go see Langan." Olivia said giving him an encouraging smile. She would do anything for Elliot.

Elliot wanted to tell her that he loved her but he was scared that she'll feel like she was the rebound person or the other women, but truth be told Kathy was like the other women to him. Olivia was always there for him, even when he acted like a jerk, she was there for him. "Liv thanks but I really can't accept that, I…" Elliot was unable to finish his statement.

"El, I want to, you know my mother left me a lot of money. So let's get dress and go see Langan." Olivia said heading towards her bedroom. Not leaving any room for Elliot to argue.

Elliot shook his head, she was always stubborn. Elliot put their coffee mugs into the sink waiting for Olivia to get done with the shower hoping that there would be some hot water left for him.

After they both got dress, they headed out towards Langan office hoping that he'll be able to help them. They drove in comfortable silence. Olivia was debating if she should ask Elliot if what Kathy said was true. She didn't know what to do, she'll be ecstatic if it was true but hear broken if it was a lie that Kathy said to hurt her. Olivia was torn.

Elliot could tell that Olivia was in deep thought, that she had something on her mind. He wanted to know what it was because whatever it is was making her worry. "Penny for you thought."

Olivia was silent for a minute, not knowing what she should do. She knew she couldn't lie because Elliot would see straight through it. She wanted to know, she just hope she would not regret it later, "El, what Kathy said, about you loving me, is that true?" Olivia asked without looking up, just starring out of the window. Elliot was silent for a minute causing Olivia to worry, to regret asking now.

"Liv…"

**Should I continue the story or scrap it. Review please they really encourage me to write. **

**I have five chapters done already working on chapter six, if you want more, up next Elliot answer's Olivia's question will it leave her happy or heartbroken, the meeting with Langan and what lies will Kathy spread about Elliot.**

**I hope Mariska returns to SVU for season 15. The show will definitely not be the same without both Christ and Mariska. Yet Mariska has given us hope with her tweets.**

**Review**


	2. Ch 2- Truth and Lies

**I would like to say thank you to all those who reviewed. Please be patient the story will pick up.**

**For the purpose of the story Eli does not exist. The kids are younger, Lizzie and Dickie are 16, Kathleen is 18, and Maureen is 21 and of course Elliot and Olivia are younger too, Elliot is 41 and Olivia is 39.**

**Here is Chapter 2 enjoy and please review they are really appreciated.**

**Previously **

Elliot could tell that Olivia was in deep thought, that she had something on her mind. He wanted to know what it was because whatever it is was making her worry. "Penny for you thought."

Olivia was silent for a minute, not knowing what she should do. She knew she couldn't lie because Elliot would see straight through it. She wanted to know, she just hope she would not regret it later, "El, what Kathy said, about you loving me, is that true?" Olivia asked without looking up, just starring out of the window. Elliot was silent for a minute causing Olivia to worry, to regret asking now.

"Liv…"

**Chapter 2- Truth**

"Liv…" Elliot paused; he pulled over to the side of the road. He didn't want to tell her like this. This was neither the time nor the place. Elliot ran a hand down his face turning towards Olivia who was still looking out the window. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. "Liv" Elliot said again making her face him, "I wish I didn't have to tell you like this. Kathy was right, since the day we met I have been in love with you. For six years I was in denial, but when Gitano cut your neck… I felt my word shatter. The thought of losing you nearly killed me, that's when I finally admitted to myself that I was in love with you." Elliot paused seeing tears in Olivia eyes, but he also saw guilt and he knew where that was coming from." Liv my marriage falling apart is not your fault."

"El… Kathy said it herself that if you weren't in love with me, you two would still be together." Olivia did not want to be the other women or the reason why his marriage failed.

"Liv, you are not the reason why my married failed, Kathy and I…"

"El can you honestly say that if I wasn't your partner, that if I never came into your life that Kathy and you would still be getting a divorce?" Olivia said staring at Elliot.

"Yes Liv, we would still be getting a divorce. I fell out of love with Kathy years before we became partners. I'm not even sure when I stopped loving Kathy. I did love her at one point, but not anymore… Liv you have to believe me, my failed marriage is not your fault, it's Kathy's, she just blame you instead of blaming herself." Elliot said looking into her eyes so she could understand his point.

In her heart Olivia wanted so badly to believe Elliot but her mind was telling her to run before she got hurt. "What about your kids, they already suspect that we are sleeping together, by us getting together right after your divorce or even during your divorce will prove their suspensions."

"Liv the only reason they suspect anything is because of Kathy, they love you. They probably wouldn't be surprise that we start seeing each other. I think they would love the idea that you and I start dating, if not I'll handle it… Liv I need to know that you feel the same way that I do for you." Elliot said looking at Olivia needing to hear her say it.

Olivia glanced out the window, "El…"

Elliot could tell what she was thinking, "Liv look at me please," to Elliot's relief Olivia turned to look at him, "Please don't run, Liv what are you so afraid of?" Elliot asked wanting to know why she always run's.

"El, I have been hurt so many times… so many men have said that they loved me but once they get what they want they leave, or when they find out about my mother and my conception they leave… I just don't want to get hurt again. That's what I'm scared of, that I'll get hurt again, that you'll leave me to go back to Kathy."

"Liv I understand your fears I do, but I promise I will not leave you, I love you too much to do that. You don't have to worry about me going back to Kathy because I don't think I could trust her anymore and like I said before I don't love her anymore, I love you, so you don't have to worry about anything." Elliot said wiping the tears that fell down Olivia's cheek. "Plus I already know about your mother and your conception, I'm still here, I still love you and that won't change ok."

Olivia nodded, "We should get to Langan's office."

Elliot nodded, he was hoping to hear her say those three words, but he knew how hard it was for her to say it, he would give her time, show her how much he loves her and that he is not going anywhere. He just hopes he could do that before she decides to run. He started the car again and pulled back into traffic heading towards Langan's office.

They arrived at Langan's firm. They walked up to the building, "Ready?" Olivia asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, let's get this started so it can be over with." Elliot said opening the door for Olivia. He always like walking a little bit behind her so that he could keep a protective eye on her and he also got a chance to really check her backside out without her knowing. God he couldn't wait to get the divorce finalize so he could be with Olivia.

They approached the front desk, "Excuse me, we would like to see Mr. Langan please." Olivia said to the young woman behind the desk.

The woman smiled at them, "Just one moment please," She picked up the phone, "Hi Mr. Langan you have two visitors here…Ok I'll send them up." She hung up the phone, "You can go up. Do you know the way?"

"Yes, thank you," Olivia said as Elliot and her headed towards the elevators.

They got off the elevator and walked towards Langan's office. Olivia knocks on the door and waited for a response. The door opens to reveal Langan. "Detectives, what do I awe this visit for?" Langan asked as he moved to allow them to enter.

Olivia walked in, "Nice to see you too." She said as Elliot and her sat in the chairs in front of Langan's desk, "You didn't get my message?" Olivia asked.

Langan looked at Olivia questionably, "No, I've been busy all morning, haven't had a chance to check my messages, sorry. So, what brings you guy's to my office?"

"We need your professional help." Olivia said glancing at Elliot.

"You guys in some legal trouble?" Langan said as he sat down at his desk.

"Um… No… I know you don't really handle divorce cases, but I was hoping you'll help me in filing for divorce and gaining custody of my four kids." Elliot said, even though he hated to be asking Langan for help he knew to beat Kathy he would need the best and Langan was the best defense attorney.

Langan nodded leaning back in his chair, "May I ask why you are filing for divorce?"

Elliot pinched the bridge of his nose, "I caught my wife in bed with another man. I can guarantee this probably wasn't the first time." Elliot said.

Langan signed, leaning forward, he could tell this divorce would not be amicable at all, but he was up for the fight. "Ok… I'll do it, I will have the papers filed by end of day and she'll be served with them tomorrow. I will warn you… gaining full custody of your kids will not be easy considering your job and if you have a big enough place for them. May I ask where you are staying right now?"

Elliot looked at Olivia, "Right now I'm crashing at Olivia's place until I can find something."

Langan nodded, "I hope you guys want take this the wrong way but are you two seeing each other. Better yet have you two ever been intimate with each other in any way, because if you have, your wife could use that against you during the divorce."

"No, I have been completely faithful to Kathy, and Olivia is not that type of person." Elliot said firmly.

Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand and gave him an encouraging smile this did not go unnoticed by Langan, "Elliot is right Trevor he has been nothing but faithful towards Kathy."

Langan nodded, they may not been having a physical affair but they were on an emotional level even if they didn't realize it, if he notice it then he sure his wife did. "Ok, I'll call you when I file the papers and send you a copy." Langan said standing up as did Olivia and Elliot, he shook their hands.

"Thanks Trevor I really do appreciate your help." Elliot said genuinely.

"It's no problem." Langan said watching them leave his office. Then he got to work on the divorce papers.

**SVU*SVU*SVU**

Elliot and Olivia walked into her apartment with some Chinese food they picked up on the way back. They sat on the couch eating the food. Elliot set his carton down of the coffee table and looked at Olivia, "Liv" Elliot said gaining her attention, "I need to know…do you want to be with me… do you trust me enough to give a relationship a try."

"El, I do trust you… I just don't want to feel like the other women or some rebound. Plus we can't be partners if we're together." Olivia said finally letting Elliot know all of her concerns and fears. The one she didn't want to happen was to ruin their partnership, their friendship.

Elliot scooted closer to Olivia and grabbed her hands and held them, "Liv you are not and never will be the other women or some rebound. You mean more to me than that. And if you truly want to give us a try we'll figure out the other stuff later. Plus I prefer to be your partner in life than in crime any day. Liv the only thing you have to do is trust me." Elliot said wiping the tears from Olivia's cheeks again.

Olivia nodded, "I trust you El."

Elliot smiled, "Good, we'll be ok, once this whole thing with Kathy blows over. I've waited too long to be with you. We can take it as slow as you want Liv." Elliot said leaning forward to kiss Olivia on the cheek, but Olivia turned, allowing him to kiss her on the lips.

In that kiss they both felt the fireworks, the passion and love that they had for each other. It was the best kiss either of them shared. Olivia pulled back before it got too heated. She smiled at Elliot, "I can't wait to be with you too El."

They both were pulled out of their moment by a loud hard knock at the door.

Olivia stood up, "I'll get it." Olivia said walking to the door with Elliot behind her. Olivia was hoping it wasn't Kathy; she wasn't in the mood for dealing with her. What she wasn't expecting were all four Stabler kids on the other side of the door when she opened it.

"Well, look who open the door it's our dead beat dad and his whore." Kathleen said standing there crossed arm glaring at Olivia and Elliot.

Olivia was shocked at what she just heard, "Kathleen…"

"No Liv, I'll handle this. Kathleen you apologize to Olivia right now." Elliot said sternly, Kathleen was out line.

Kathleen scoffed, "No, why should I, she should for taking you away from us. Mom told us that you left us for her." Kathleen said still glaring at Olivia.

This was what Olivia did not want to happen, for Elliot's kids to hate him because of her even if it was base on lies.

"How could you turn your back on us dad for another woman? What type of father does that?" Kathleen turned back to Olivia, "I thought you were better than this Olivia. I use to have so much respect for you." Kathleen said looking more hurt now.

"Dad are you really leaving us to be with Olivia?" Lizzie asked on the verge of tears.

Before Elliot could respond Dickie spoke up, "You lied to me Olivia; you told me you never slept with dad. How could you break up our family?" Dickie said angrily.

Olivia was trying her best not to break down in front of them. Maybe this was a bad idea with Elliot and her being together.

Elliot could see that Olivia was about to run, he couldn't lose her because of some lies his wife told. "Guys want you all go sit on the couch so that we can discuss this."

Knowing what her siblings will say Maureen spoke up before they could, "Ok, let's go sit down and talk dad." Maureen said wanting to her father out, his side. She guided her siblings to the couch.

While the kids made their way to the couch Elliot turned to Olivia, "Liv…"

Olivia shook her head, "No El, maybe you should go to a hotel and work this out with your kids and Kathy, I'll pay for it. El I just can't…"

"Liv listen to me, I'm sorry you are being blame for my marriage falling apart when it's not your fault. Please don't give up on us yet. The kids will be ok once they know the truth and know that Kathy lied to them… please don't run away from this, please Liv." Elliot said pleading; he would never forgive Kathy if she causes him to lose his kids and Olivia.

Olivia looked into Elliot's blue eyes, she could look into those eyes forever, and it was those eyes that reminded her why she loved him and wanted to be with him, "Ok…Ok I won't run." Olivia said.

Elliot smiled, "Thank you Liv." They both walked into the living room where the kids were. Olivia stood next to Elliot to let him know she was there for him. "Look guys I've never cheated on your mother, she was the one that cheated. Yesterday when I got home I found her in bed with another man, that's why I left, not because of Olivia."

"I can't believe mom lied to us, turning us against you and Olivia, that…"

"Maureen, don't talk about your mother like that. Look I know what she did was wrong but she's still your mother." Elliot said

Kathleen jumped up and ran to Olivia hugging her, "Livia I'm so sorry for calling you a whore, for blaming you, please forgive me I'm so sorry. I didn't know mom was lying to us." Kathleen said tears running down her face.

Dickie stood up too, "Yeah Livia sorry for accusing you of lying and blaming you for breaking up our family when clearly it was mom who broke up the family."

Kathleen went to huge her father, "Dad I'm sorry for saying that you were a dead beat dad. The only thing you have done is love us and protect us, please forgive me."

Elliot hugged Kathleen tight, "It's ok Kathleen, you just believe what your mother said, you didn't know she was lying." Elliot said trying to comfort his daughter.

"Your dad is right guys you didn't know your mother was lying to you guys." Olivia said

"Dad I don't want to go back home with mom, not after what she did in breaking up our family and trying to turn us against Olivia and you." Lizzie said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Olivia walked over to her and hugged her, "It'll be ok; you guys can stay here as long as you need to."

Kathleen looked up at her father, "Dad why would mom do this, why would she cheat then lie to us about it."

Elliot took a deep breath, "I'm not sure Kathleen, but I'm going to go find out right now."

"El I'm coming with you." Olivia said wanting to hear Kathy's reasons for spreading lies in attempt to turn his kids against their father.

Elliot nodded, "We'll be right back guys." Elliot said kissing his daughters on the forehead and hugging his son, then leaving with Olivia.

**Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. Please review it really does keep me going. I plan on updating every Sunday. Again please Review.**


	3. Ch 3- Confrontation

**I like to say thank you for those who reviewed, here is chapter 3 as always Read, Enjoy and Review.**

**Chapter 3- Confrontation **

Elliot was driving fast, so fast that he was scaring Olivia. "El you have to slow down before you kill us both." Olivia said.

Elliot took a deep breath trying to calm down, "I just can't believe she told her own kids lies like that, it's like I don't even know her anymore."

"You said it yourself she can't take responsibility for her actions. She also knew that if the kids found out why you left they'll hate her." Olivia said trying to give some explanation for Kathy's behavior.

"She should have known that they would have found out the truth though." Elliot said pulling up in front of the house. Both Olivia and Elliot got out; they walked into the house and headed towards the living room. Elliot was surprise to see Kathy and the guy he found in his bed the night before having a make out session on the couch. "Wow…you couldn't wait until the divorce was finalized to get back to your lover boy." Elliot hissed.

Both Kathy and other guy named Patrick were startled, "Elliot what are you doing here?"

"This is my house; I can come here whenever I want to. Plus the kids came by today and told me what you said. You lied to them, to your own kids Kathy. You made them believe that I left you because of Olivia. I left because of you cheating on me with this guy." Elliot yelled pointing at the guy.

Patrick stood up and looked at Kathy, "You're still married you told me that you were divorce Kathy." Patrick said clearly angry with Kathy for lying to him also.

Elliot shook his head, Kathy has been lying to everybody, he wondered what else she lied about. "You are something else Kathy, lying to everybody, what else have you lied about."

Kathy glared at Elliot, "Oh this is coming from someone who jumps into bed with his partner the first chance he gets. So you got some nerve talking."

"How many time do we have to tell you Kathy, Elliot and I have never slept together, he would never do that to you." Olivia said

"Maybe I should go Kathy," Patrick fixing to leave.

Kathy turned to Patrick, "You don't have to leave please, they'll leave, and then we can talk." Kathy said trying to stop him from leaving.

Patrick shook his head, "Sorry Kathy I think I should go. You need to get this straighten out, and when you do maybe we'll talk." Patrick turned to Elliot, "I'm sorry man if I had known she was still married I wouldn't have slept with her."

Elliot nodded, "I know." Elliot watched him leave, he felt sorry for the guy he was the victim of Kathy's lies. Elliot turned to Kathy glaring at her.

Kathy laughed, "Are you happy now, you scared him away."

Elliot shook his head, "No, you've been lying to everybody. Tell me something, why would lie to the kids Kathy?"

"You threaten to take them away, if they hated you they wouldn't want to live with you." Kathy said sitting down on the couch, "Where are the kids by way?"

"At Olivia's, they don't want to come back here after they found out that you lied to them and I don't blame them." Elliot said grabbing Olivia's hand to leave, he then turned around, "And just to let you know you'll be receiving divorce papers tomorrow morning with the petitions for full custody."

Kathy sat there in shock, "You already file for divorce?" Kathy figured he'll take his slow time in filing, or decide to forgive her and come back to her.

Elliot chuckled, "You actually thought I was going to wait Kathy. I don't want to be with you anymore. Like you said I'm not in love with you, I haven't in years." Elliot said being honest to her, finally admitting it to Kathy. "The kids will be staying with me until the court decides to give me custody." Elliot added.

Kathy glared at Olivia, "You're happy, not only did you steal my husband but you had to steal my children away too." Kathy hissed.

Olivia let go of Elliot's hand and walked towards Kathy, "I did not take anything from you Kathy. You lost your family from your lies." Olivia paused, "And you called me a whore…you should take a look in the mirror."

Kathy slapped Olivia, catching her off guard, "If he can fall out of love with me, he can fall out of love with you too. I was his first love; I will always have a spot in his heart."

Elliot was standing by Olivia making sure she was ok, at the same time making sure she did not retaliate. He knew Kathy's word hit Olivia, every time he can convince her not to run; something comes along to make her want to run again. "Kathy you're wrong I will always love Olivia, unlike you Olivia has a big heart and is selfless." Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand again, "The kids will be by here tomorrow to pick up some cloths." Elliot said leaving with Olivia by his side.

Elliot and Olivia drove in silence, Elliot was wondering why it took him this long to leave Kathy, he wish he never went back to her. She always knew how to get to him, by threatening to take the kids away, this time he would not make that mistake again by running back to her. He then remember what Kathy said to Olivia, "Liv I know a lot is going on right now, but I don't want what Kathy says or do to scare you away. I don't want to lose you."

Olivia grabbed Elliot's free hand and squeezed it, "El, I said I trust you, so I'm not going to run, and if I try to run, please stop me because I don't want to lost you either."

Elliot squeezed back, "Trust me Liv I won't let you run, because I love you too much and I'm just as stubborn as you." Elliot said with a little laugh then he got serious, "Liv I'm sorry, you got the day off and you didn't even get a chance to relax any." Elliot said

"El don't worry about it, I wanted to help…look let's go get some pizza for dinner and go home and watch a movie with the kids." Olivia said liking that idea herself.

God did he love this women she was always helping others especially him. "Thanks Liv, I really do appreciate it very much for all your help."

"It's not a problem El what are friends for and don't worry we'll beat Kathy and get through it, I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere." Olivia said as they pulled up in front of the pizza place they loved.

Elliot leaned over and kissed Olivia. The kiss was getting heated quickly, but neither wanted to stop. They were force to pull apart for air. Olivia smiled at Elliot, "I think we need to go get the pizza." Olivia said opening the car door getting out, Elliot doing the same. Both Elliot and Olivia were thinking about the kiss that they both could still feel on their lips.

**SVU*EO*SVU**

Elliot and Olivia walked into the apartment with the pizzas and pop in hand. Dickie rushed over and took the pizza from them. "I told you they'll bring pizza back." He yelled

When they walked into the living room the rest of the kids looked up at them, Kathleen was the first to speak, "So what happen with mom?"

Elliot took a deep breath, "I confronted her about her lies. Apparently she lied to the other guy too. She told him that she was divorced already, so he left not happy at all." Elliot paused, "I did tell her that you guys did not want to come home and that I filed for full custody of you guys she wasn't happy at all about it either, but she can't really do anything about it, because you guys are old enough to decide who you want to live with."

Kathleen shook her head, "I can't believe she has been lying to everybody even the other guy. How can I trust her again?"

"Hey, let's not worry about it ok, let's just relax for the rest of the evening and watch a movie. We all had a long day." Olivia said trying to change the mood.

"Olivia's right, let's not let mom keep us from relaxing, this is her mistake not ours." Dickie said getting some pizza.

That night everybody enjoyed themselves. They watched the movie and talked. Afterwards they went to bed temporarily forgetting the Kathy drama.

**SVU*EO*SVU**

The next morning Lizzie woke up looking for her dad, she headed towards Olivia's bedroom, when she open the door she smiled, she left to go grab her siblings to show what she discovered.

"That is so cute." Maureen said as they looked at their father and Olivia lying in bed cuddled up close.

"You know they make a cute couple, maybe it's a good thing that mom and dad are getting a divorce. Olivia does make dad happy." Kathleen said

"I agree with you Kat and Maureen, they do make a cute couple." Lizzie said.

"You you know we are up." Elliot said startling his kids. "It's not nice to look at people while they sleep at the same time talk about them."

"Maybe you shouldn't be sleeping in Olivia's bed dad." Dickie said back smirking.

"Last time I check I can do what I want." Elliot turned his attention to Olivia, "Liv we need to get up and get ready for work." Elliot said trying to get Olivia out of bed.

"We'll let you guys get up and stuff. Hey Olivia do you mind if after we get back from mom's to hang out here today?" Maureen asked.

Olivia turned over to look at them, "I don't mind at all, make yourself at home." Olivia said giving them a smile.

"Thanks Olivia," Maureen said closing the bedroom door.

"You know they're right, we do make a cute couple." Elliot said looking into Olivia's eyes; those eyes were what made him fall in love with her.

Olivia kissed his nose, "I know we do, I'm going to go take a shower." Olivia said getting up even though she didn't want to leave Elliot's protective arms. When she got out of the shower, she saw Elliot on the phone, she waited until he was done, "Who was that?"

"Cragen, we got a rape victim at St. Mercy hospital. He wants us to go interview her while Fin and Munch go process the crime scene." Elliot said heading towards the shower to get dress.

Elliot and Olivia went to the hospital to interview the rape victim. When they finished they headed to the precinct. When they walked into the squad room they saw everybody there. Fin looked up and saw them come in, "Hey did you guys get anything from the victim?"

Olivia sat down at her desk, "Yeah, her name is Janet Robinson, she's thirty years old. She was going for a jog with her one month old baby girl name Zoey when a man with a gun attacked her. She describes the man with black medium length hair combed back, green eyes, a five o-clock shadow. She also mentioned that he had a tattoo on his left arm of a skull with a snake wrapped around it. He pulled her behind a tree when he attacked her. When she tried to fight back he beat her." Olivia said.

"Was the daughter hurt at all?" Munch asked

"No, she's fine, and Thank God for that. We do have DNA, so with that and Janet's I.D we'll be able to get this guy." Olivia said. There was something familiar about Janet but Olivia couldn't put her finger on it.

"If only all cases were this easy." Munch said peering over his glasses, "Melinda said she'll have the DNA for us in a day or two, she's slammed right now so she'll get back to us as soon as she can."

**SVU*EO*SVU**

Over the next couple of days they were slammed with case after case. It was like all the perps decided to strike at the same time. During this time Elliot was granted temporary custody of the kids, everybody was glad about that.

Olivia was sitting at her desk doing some paper work when she looked up and saw Janet coming in carrying her daughter in a car seat. "Janet is everything ok?"

Janet sat the car seat down in the seat next to Olivia's desk, "I was going to call, but decided to come here instead, I remembered something else about my attack." Janet said

Olivia look to see if an interview room was empty, "Come on let's talk some where private," Olivia glance at Elliot letting him know where she was going. When they got situated Olivia smiled at Janet holding Zoey, "You both are doing ok?"

Janet gave a small smile, "Yeah, it's hard you know. I can't sleep at night; every time I close my eyes I see his face. I haven't gone for a jog since the attack either. I just wish this whole thing would be over with."

Olivia nodded, knowing all too well what she was going through, "I understand." Olivia said smiling at the little girl in Janet's arms as she made little gurgling sounds.

Janet smiled at Olivia, "You want to hold her." Olivia looked up shocked not knowing what to say. Janet stood up and walked over to Olivia handing Zoey over to her. Olivia carefully took the month old baby and held her. Olivia thought it felt so right to hold Zoey. "You must have kids of your own, you're a natural." Janet said smiling at Olivia.

Olivia looked up, and gave a small smile, "Um… No, I don't have kids of my own, would love to have one someday though." Olivia said looking at Zoey.

Janet smiled, "Well you'll make a great mother some day."

"Thank you, but you mention you remembered something else about the attack." Olivia said remembering why Janet was here.

Janet nodded her smile disappeared, "He just kept saying 'you know you like it like this you whore'. When he was finished he said it again but added, 'you like it just like the other whores." Janet wiped the tears away from her face. "Any leads yet on this guy?"

"I'm sorry, there are no leads yet but we're still working on it, some time it takes time. Just try to be patient we'll get him." Olivia said. "I can recommend a therapist for you to see to help you get through this Janet if you'll like." Olivia added

Janet nodded, "Yeah I would appreciate that very much." Janet said looking down at her watch, "We should be going, Zoey has an appointment. Thanks again Olivia." Janet said standing up.

"It's not a problem" Olivia said handing a sleeping Zoey to Janet who placed her in her car seat. "Here's the number to the therapist, I'll let her know you'll be calling her." Olivia added.

Janet Nodded "Thanks, I'll talk to you later." Janet said leaving

Olivia walked out to see Cragen, she was hoping to see Elliot though, "Hey Cap, where's Elliot?"

Cragen nodded towards the squad room, "Kathy came by to see him, he didn't look happy when she left."

Olivia started towards the squad room when Cragen called after her, "What was that Cap?"

"Melinda called, said she has something on the DNA, so when you find Elliot head over to see her." Cragen said walking away.

Olivia nodded and walked into the squad room to find Elliot's desk empty, "Hey Fin do you know where Elliot went?"

Fin looked up from his paperwork, "I think he went to the cribs after Kathy left, he didn't look happy either." Fin said getting back to his paperwork.

Olivia was worried; she wondered why Kathy was here. She walked into the cribs to find Elliot sitting on one of the beds. She walked over and sat next to him. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "El what happened with Kathy?" Olivia asked breaking the silence

Elliot remained silent; he then startled Olivia by hugging her.

Olivia hugged back using one hand to rub his back, "El sweetie what happened?"

Elliot tightens his arms around Olivia, "Kathy said she's pregnant… That the baby is my."

**Hope you like the chapter, its gets very interesting in chapters 4 and 5 so if you want to know what happens next review. I would love to get to 20 or more reviews for this story. If I get to 25 I will post two chapters next Sunday, but only if I get to 25 reviews. In those chapters you'll find out if Elliot's the father of Kathy's baby and Olivia finds out why Janet seem so familiar to her. So Review. **

**Also check out my new story called "Family".**


	4. Ch 4- Related

**Well sadly I did not make it to 25 reviews, I did get to 20, so thank you to all who reviewed and as a consolation instead of letting you guys wait a full week, I will post chapter 5 Wednesday.**

**As always, Read, Enjoy, and REVIEW.**

_**Previously on At Last:**_

_Olivia hugged back using one hand to rub his back, "El sweetie what happened?"_

_Elliot tightens his arms around Olivia, "Kathy said she's pregnant… That the baby is my."_

**Chapter 4: Related**

Olivia just held Elliot not knowing what to say. To be honest she was scared, this could cost Elliot to go back to Kathy. Then she thought of something, "El, I hate to say this but are you sure the baby is yours. After all she did cheat on you." Olivia looked at Elliot trying to gauge his response, but for once she could not read him.

Elliot thought about it, he hasn't touched Kathy in a while and Olivia was right Kathy cheated on him, so it could be Patrick's, "Your right Liv, it might not be mines, she could be lying to me to try to get me to come back to her. I'm going to go talk to her. Do you think you can come with me? You don't have to if you don't want to." Elliot said. But deep down he needed her there with him to keep him calm, just to have her there with him.

Olivia smiled sadly at him, "Sorry El as much as I want to go with you, Cragen said Melinda has something on the Robinson case."

Elliot nodded, "I'll go with you I'll talk to Kathy later, let's go." Elliot said standing up.

Olivia stood up too, "Are you sure El, I can take Fin with me so that you can go talk to Kathy."

Elliot shook his head, no I can go, Kathy can wait. Janet has been waiting for a break for days now, she can use some good news right now." Elliot said guiding Olivia out of the cribs so that they could go talk to Melinda and see what she found.

**SVU*EO*SVU**

They arrived at the M.E office. Both were hoping Melinda had some good news for them. When they entered they saw Melinda looking through some labs.

"Hey Mel you told Cragen that you have something on the Robinson Case?" Olivia said standing across from Melinda next to Elliot.

"Yeah, I have some good news first, the DNA found in the victim matched to a Mr. Victor Stanford, convicted of rape and murder. Hopefully your victim can I.D him." Melinda said handing Olivia the file.

Olivia took the file happy that they can finally give Janet some good news. "Thanks Mel, with this and Janet's I.D and his prior he'll be going away for a while. We'll talk to you later." Olivia said starting to leave with Elliot behind her, both wanting to get back to the precinct.

"Before you leave, I found something else." Melinda said stopping the detectives before they walked out.

Elliot turned around, "What else did you find on the suspect?"

"It's not the suspect I found information on, it's your victim." Melinda said handing Olivia a file.

Olivia read the file she could not believe what she just read. She looked up at Melinda, "Are you sure Mel?"

Melinda nodded, "I ran it five times Olivia…Janet Robinson is your half-sister. Your father had another child." Melinda said sympathetically.

"Liv…" Elliot said putting a hand on her shoulder, "You ok?" Elliot asked at the same time knowing what she'll say.

Olivia looked up at Elliot, "I'm fine, let's just go pick up Victor." Olivia said walking out.

Melinda looked at Elliot, he knew what she was thinking, "I'll talk to her, if Cragen finds out though she won't be happy because then she'll be taken off the case." Elliot said leaving trying to catch with Olivia. He saw her standing by the car. "Liv, please talk to me."

Olivia sighed, "El I don't know what to think or what to say right now, I just want to get Victor so that Janet can have peace of mind." Olivia said, she really didn't know what to say or think right now. What she did know was that she wanted to talk to Janet, to see if she knew their father, Joe Hollister. Then it hit her, "El remember when I saw the picture that my father had of me. Well there were a couple of pictures that weren't of me, they were of Janet. I couldn't figure out where I seen her before but that's it" Olivia said. She wished her father was alive so she could question him, to put the final pieces together.

Elliot hugged Olivia, "It'll be ok Liv, and we'll figure this out. Whenever you're ready to talk about all of this I'm here for you."

Olivia smiled that's why she loved Elliot, he was always there for her, even when she pushed him away, "El I promise once I can wrap my head around this I'll be ready to talk more about this. What I do want is to talk to Janet though." Olivia said giving him a small smile.

Elliot nodded, "Ok, you want me to come with you?" Elliot asked wanting to be there for her any way he can.

Olivia's smile grew, "El that would be great," Olivia said grateful that he would want to come. "Let's go pick up Victor now, so that we can get him off the streets before he decides to attack someone else." Olivia said opening the door and getting into the car.

Elliot also got into the car and started it up, "Let's just call Cragen to let him know about Victor Stanford." Elliot said pulling out his cell phone calling Cragen's number, "Hey Cap Melinda said our suspect is Victor Stanford a convicted rapist and murderer… we're heading over there right now…Liv will have to tell you sorry Cap…ok talk to you soon." Elliot said hanging up his phone.

"What did Cragen say?" Olivia said putting her seatbelt on.

"Told us to go ahead to pick Victor up and that he wants to talk to you when we get back. He was wondering what Melinda found out with our victim." Elliot said pulling into traffic heading towards Victor's house.

Olivia sighed the last thing she needed was to talk to Cragen about Janet being her sister when she hasn't processed it herself. "That's a talk I'm looking forward to." Olivia said sarcastically, she knew once he found out she'll be taken off the case, which was the last thing she wanted.

Elliot laughed a little, "If you want to I'll go with you, to talk to Cragen." Elliot said pulling in front of Victor's house.

Olivia turned to look at Elliot, "Thanks El. Come on let's go get this bastard." Olivia said getting out of the car.

They walk up to the door and knocked…they knocked again when they didn't get an answer. There was still no answer. They saw the next door neighbor leaving.

Olivia walked up to the young men, "Excuse me sir, I'm Detective Benson, do you know Victor Stanford?" Olivia asked the young men.

"Yeah somewhat, but he's not home now. He left this morning and hasn't been back, but he should be back this evening." The young men said, "Would love to talk more but I have to get to work." The guy walked away in a hurry.

Elliot walked up to Olivia, "Well this was a bust, let's head back to the precinct, and give Cragen an update." Elliot said walking back towards the car, Olivia right by his side.

They headed towards the precinct. Both Elliot and Olivia were disappointed that Victor was not home. Olivia could not stop thinking about Janet, she always wanted siblings especially a sister. She was happy when she found out about Simon. The more she thought about Janet being her sister the more she became happy about it. She was going to see if Elliot and she could leave early from work today so she could speak to Janet.

"Hey El, I think I want to speak to Janet today about what Melinda said, so that I can piece all this together." Olivia said turning to look out of the window. "Um…El could you come with me when I go talk to Janet, if you still want too." Olivia added

Elliot was glad that Olivia wanted him to come, "I'll be there Liv, to be honest you didn't need to ask." Elliot said as he pulled up in front of the precinct. They got out of the car and walked up to the squad room. When they came in they saw Cragen, Munch, and Fin talking next to the media screen.

Cragen turned and saw Elliot and Olivia coming in, "Hey guys where's Victor Stanford? I though you two where picking him up." Cragen asked wondering why they didn't have their suspect in custody.

Elliot ran a hand down his face, "He wasn't home, the neighbor said he should be back this evening."

Cragen sighed, "We need to find him, according to his rap sheet, he likes to go back and find his victims raping them again, some he murdered." Cragen said, he turned towards Fin and Munch, "Munch, Fin I want you two waiting outside Victor's house, once he come home arrest him and bring him in." Munch and Fin both nodded and left. "Olivia my office," Cragen said starting to head there himself.

Olivia looked at Elliot nervously, she hope she would not be taken off the case. Elliot gave her an encouraging smile knowing what she was thinking. "It will be ok."

Olivia gave him a small smile and walked into Cragen's office, sitting down in one of the chairs. "What's up Cap.?" Olivia said pretending she didn't know why she was called into his office.

"What did Melinda find regarding our victim?" Cragen asked hoping it wasn't anything that could cost them the case.

Olivia took a deep breath, "It appears that Janet Robinson is my half-sister. My father has another child." Olivia said quickly.

Cragen nodded, "Have you spoken to Janet yet about this new piece of information?"

Olivia shook her head, "Not yet when I found out we went straight to Victor's house to pick him up. I was going to check if I could leave early today to go talk to Janet and if Elliot could come with me also, since I'll be telling her about the suspect also." Olivia said adding the last part so Cragen won't be suspicious about why she was taking Elliot with her.

Cragen nodded, "I have no problem with that." Cragen paused, "Olivia…I'm going have to take you off the case. I know you may not want to but it's for the best Olivia." Cragen said knowing she won't like the idea of her being taken off the case.

This is what Olivia didn't want happening, "Cap you don't have to take me off the case. I can handle this it, despite me being related to Janet."

Cragen sighed he knew she would fight him on this, "Olivia I know you can handle this case…"

"Then why take me off of it then if you know I can handle it." Olivia said yelling

"Olivia you know it would be a conflict of interest, I'll keep you inform, if you want you can check the leads. Sorry Liv it's the best I can do without IAB getting involved or the defense using it to get the changes dropped."

Olivia sighed, she knew Cragen was right, and then she thought about this would give her a chance to talk to Janet. "Fine, I understand Cap, Elliot and I are going to go talk to Janet." Olivia said getting up and walking towards the door, then she turned around "Cap, just… keep me inform." Cragen nodded. When Olivia left Cragen office Elliot was standing there waiting for her. She gave him a small smile, "I'm off the case, and he said that we could go talk to Janet, that's if you still want to."

Elliot made a bold move, he cupped her face and rubbed his thump on her cheek, "Liv, I'm still going, I want to be there for you, you're stuck with me baby." Elliot said smiling.

Olivia looked into his eyes and knew that he wasn't going anywhere, "I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else, who else could put up with me." Olivia looked around to make sure no one wasn't looking their way then very quickly yet tenderly kiss Elliot on the lips, she wanted to make the kiss last longer but she didn't want to risk anyone seeing them kiss, being intimate. "We should head over to talk to Janet, let her know about Victor and that she has a sister and brother." Olivia said turning to grab her purse, walking out of the squad room with Elliot on her tail. Neither one notice the person who saw the intimate actions they made towards each other. The person just shook their head, wondering what they should do with this information.

**SVU*EO*SVU**

After a quiet ride, they arrived in front of Janet's condo. They got out of the car walking towards the door before Olivia could knock Janet opened the door.

"Has there been a break in my case?" Janet asked letting the two detectives into her house. She directed them to the couch, "So what's the news that is why you are here, right." Janet said looking at Olivia.

Olivia nodded, trying to figure out how to go about telling her about their relationship. She looked at Elliot who gave her an encouraging smile, she nodded again, "Yes and no, we did find a match to the DNA left behind, we're tracking him down as we speak." Olivia said deciding to tell her that they ID her attacker first, knowing she would want to hear that.

Janet breathes a sigh of relief, "Thank God," Then she paused, "What else did you have to tell me, you said yes and no." Janet said getting nervous again.

Olivia took a deep breath, "When the M.E ran your DNA to see which blood was yours and which one was the suspect, when it came back, it showed that we share the same father…you're my sister Janet." Olivia said trying to gauge Janet's response, hoping it was a good one.

**TBC**

**Did I surprise any of you about Janet? Who do you think saw Elliot and Olivia's intimate exchange? Could it be Tucker, Cragen, or Huang? What do you think, and what will Janet say about having Olivia as a sister, about their father? Want to know REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW I love it when you guys REVIEW. Until next time :)**


	5. Ch 5- The Father Is

**Well here is chapter 5, I wasn't going to upload this chapter because of the lack of reviews even though new people followed and favorite my story. But the one review I did receive from **_**SVUfan94 **_**encourage me to go ahead. So here is chapter 5. Enjoy**

**Previously on At Last**

_Olivia took a deep breath, "When the M.E ran your DNA to see which blood was yours and which one was the suspect, when it came back, it showed that we share the same father…you're my sister Janet." Olivia said trying to gauge Janet's response, hoping it was a good one. _

**Chapter 5- The Father Is **

Once Janet got over the initial shock she smile, "I knew there was something about you," Janet said smiling again making Olivia smile also. But her smile soon faded, "Did you know our father?"

Olivia notice how Janet's smile faded when she asked about their father. "No, but our brother Simon did, according to him he was a wonderful father until he started drinking." Olivia paused, "Me on the other hand I hate him. I never had the chance to me him, but part of me wish that I did the other part is glad I didn't."

Janet nodded, she was all too familiar with the look that Olivia had on her face, because she had the same look when talking about her father, the man who ruin her mother's life. "Looks like we have something in common," Janet said taking a deep breath, "My or our father raped my mother, she got pregnant with me. According to my grandparents she was never the same after the attack." Janet said.

Olivia just sat there. Her father raped two probably more women and father two kids because of those attacks. "My mother was raped too, had me, guess that's another thing we have in common." Olivia said smiling sadly. "So how have you been doing?" Olivia said trying to change the mood.

"I'm doing better, Zoey is keeping me going. Therapy is working, thanks for referring me to her, she has really helped me." Janet said appreciatively.

"Not a problem, where's Zoey now?" Olivia asked realizing that now she was an auntie.

Janet smiled from ear to ear she loved her daughter very much. "She's upstairs sleeping." Janet said holding up a baby monitor. Janet's smile grew even wide if it were possible as a thought came to her, "So Detective Stabler is you my brother-in-law then?"

Both Elliot and Olivia's eyes grew wide causing Janet to laugh, "Um…no…we're not married." Elliot said even though he wishes they were.

Janet just smirked, she knew there had to be something going on between them, and she really thought that they were married. "But you guys are together right." Janet said raising an eyebrow.

Olivia just smiled, Janet was already acting like her little sister, and she could get use to this. "Not exactly, Janet I would love to continue to getting to know you better. Can we get together sometime to talk?" Olivia said knowing that they had to go talk to Kathy.

"I would love that, let's do lunch this Saturday." Janet said happily.

"That sounds good to me Janet."Olivia said standing up, "We'll talk soon, see you later Janet." Olivia said

Janet stood up and pulled Olivia into a hug, "See you later. Thanks for everything," Then Janet whispered into Olivia's ear, "Don't let him get away." Janet pulled away smiling at Olivia. "Detective…"

"Elliot, you can call me Elliot." Elliot said. He really hoped that Janet and Olivia would be close. He felt that this was good for Olivia to have a sister. Elliot knew that Olivia always wanted a sister so he was happy for her.

Janet nodded, "Ok, Elliot thanks, keep me informed." Janet said shaking his hand.

Elliot and Olivia walked out of Janet's house and got into the car, Olivia looked at Elliot, "Ready to go talk to Kathy about her pregnancy?" Olivia asked

Elliot sighed, "Not really, I wished I could just not see her at all, but I have four kids with her so I have no choice. I can't wait until this is all over with." Elliot said starting the car and driving towards Kathy's house, his old house.

Olivia was thinking about Kathy's pregnancy and the chance that if it was Elliot would he leave her to go back to Kathy. She feared that was going to happen, she didn't want to lose Elliot, not when she has a chance to be with him.

Elliot could tell what Olivia was thinking, "Liv even if the baby is mine I'm not leaving you, I want to be with you, I love you not Kathy." Elliot said firmly letting Olivia know he wasn't going anywhere.

Olivia wanted to believe Elliot, "El if she threatens to not allow you to see your child, then what Elliot, she used it before and you went back." Olivia said turning to look out the window.

Elliot was silent what could he say she was right, he ran back to Kathy to be with his kids last time, so he could see why Olivia would be worried. "Liv I made that mistake once I'm not going to make that mistake again." Elliot wished that he never went back to Kathy because he would not be going through this right now and Olivia and he could be together already. "Liv I promise you that I won't leave you and I'll keep that promise no matter what because one I love you and second I know that the baby is not mine's." Elliot said using his free hand to grab Olivia hand squeezing it comforting. To his joy Olivia squeezed back letting him know that she trusted him.

They pulled up at the house both taking a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking up to the door. Elliot decided to just walk in. as they entered they heard talking, they soon saw Kathy and Patrick in the living room arguing.

"Kathy I don't want to be with you anymore, you lied to me about being divorced. Now you're pregnant with his child." Patrick said clearly frustrated with the situation.

Elliot was becoming angry now because he now know Kathy cheated on him with more than one guy, he wonder who the father was, if Kathy knew who the father was because Patrick wasn't the father and he was sure that he wasn't the father because he haven't touched Kathy in months. Before he could speak up Kathy spoke, "Patrick I'm sorry for lying to you, please give me another chance." Kathy begged.

Patrick scoffed, "I don't think I could trust you. If you cheated on your own husband what's stopping you from cheating on me too." He paused rubbing his forehead, "Kathy I'm sorry I just can't do this." Patrick said turning around see Elliot and Olivia, he gave them a sad smile and left the house.

Elliot watched the guy leave the house, Elliot turned back to look at Kathy who had a sad smile.

"Elliot let's forget about all of this and try and fix our marriage. I know I made mistakes and I'm sorry." Kathy said walking closer to Elliot completely ignoring Olivia, "We can be a family again." Kathy said with a flirtatious smile.

Elliot shook his head in disbelief, "You got to be kidding me right. First you beg Patrick to stay with you and when he said no and left you come to me, wanting me to come back to you, on top of that raising another man's kid."

Kathy step back, "This baby is yours Elliot…"

"Please Kathy you and I know that is another lie, I haven't touched you in months and you said you were six weeks along." Elliot paused allowing Kathy to see that she was caught, "Be honest Kathy for once, Patrick's not the father, I'm not, who is?"

**SVU*EO*SVU**

Both Elliot and Olivia were shock at who Kathy said was the father. Not only was Elliot shock he was furious as he drove to comfort the guy, he deserve an explanation.

Olivia could tell that Elliot was furious, she couldn't blame him though, and she was glad that she was with him so that he didn't do anything stupid. Olivia attempted to calm him by grabbing his hand and squeezing it, it worked a little. When they pulled up to the building, Olivia leaned over and gave Elliot a kiss that seems to do the trick.

Elliot cupped Olivia's cheek and smiled, "I love you Liv, I don't think I could get through this without you." Elliot said leaning over to kiss Olivia again.

Olivia pulled before it got too heated, "I love you too El and I'm here for you no matter what." Olivia said smiling at Elliot.

They both got out of the car and walked into the building, they both ignore the receptionist. Elliot knew where he was going. Elliot walked into the office without knocking, his rage returning once again, he grabbed the guy by his neck collar and threw him against the wall.

It happened so fast that the guy had to take a minute to process what just happen. "Detective Stabler you are out of line…"

Elliot didn't allow him to finish, "I'm out of line." Elliot yelled, "You're the one who slept with my wife and got her pregnant, you got some nerve you know that. You hate me that much to sleep with my wife." Elliot said still yelling getting louder not caring if others could hear him.

"Come on detective I did you a favor, now you can be with your precious partner, Benson." The guy said trying to get out of the grip of Elliot.

Elliot punched him, busting him in the lip, "You're right Tucker I should thank you not only for giving me a chance to be with Olivia, but being with her and still remaining partners." Elliot said smirking.

Tucker stood up and grabbed a Kleenex for his lip, "You know it's against the rule to date your partner, I'll…"

"What Tucker, you'll do what." Olivia said knowing where Elliot was going with this. "Which are worst two detectives who have a high closure rate, dating each other not allowing it to interfere with their jobs or an IAB agent sleeping with a fellow detective's wife to get back at him?" Olivia said smirking knowing they got Tucker.

"And I'm sure your wife will have something to say about this too, or should I say you're soon to be ex-wife." Elliot said knowing that they got Tucker cornered.

Tucker sighed, "Fine, you two win I won't split you two up, you can remain partners." Tucker said defeated.

Elliot smirk, "Thanks again Tucker." Elliot said grapping Olivia's hand to walk out but then surprising both Tucker and Olivia by pulling Olivia into a passionate kiss in front of Tucker, rubbing it in his face that he couldn't do anything about it at all. Then they walked out of his office.

They got into the car both leaving in a better mood then when they arrived, "Liv sorry, I hope it was ok that I kissed you like that in front of him I just wanted him to see that he now had no grounds to split us up." Elliot said not really sure how Olivia felt about the kiss.

Olivia could still feel that kiss on her lips. She wanted to kiss him again. She has never been kissed like that before, "El it was fine, no need to apologize, more than happy to rub it in Tuckers face, it's about time we had the upper hand." Olivia said reassuring Elliot. Olivia then remembered something, "Oh, by the way Langan called he couldn't get through on your phone, but he said that we should start looking for a bigger place before going to court for custody of the kids. And that you're supposed to meet him for a meeting with Kathy and her lawyer tomorrow at one." Olivia said.

Elliot wondered what the meeting with Kathy and her lawyer was about. "Ok, maybe tomorrow morning I'll look for a house." Elliot thought about asking Olivia to move in with him and the kids but he felt that it could be too fast for her. "What time do you have to meet Janet tomorrow?"

"Supposed to meet her for lunch around one, one thirty, I called Simon and left a message regarding Janet, still waiting for him to call back." Olivia said thinking about how long it has been since they actually talked.

Elliot nodded, he knew it has been a while since Olivia heard from Simon, he hoped that he would call back. They both fell into a comfortable silence. They stop to pick up some Italian food for dinner. They then headed home.

When they arrived home they saw that kids were watching TV, what surprise them was that Olivia's apartment was clean. That was one of the things that Elliot dreaded, to come back and find Olivia's place in disarray, especially since they haven't been home in a couple of days.

"Wow, this place is spotless," Olivia said looking around her apartment, it was cleaner then before the kids arrived. "You guys must have been bored." Olivia said thinking that was the only reason that they cleaned her place.

"We know you guys have been working hard these past couple of days probably getting no sleep, so we figured it would be nice to come home to a clean place." Maureen said as she went to grab some plates and silverware for the food.

"Also it's a thank you for letting us crash at your place for the time being until we find a place big enough." Kathleen said.

Olivia smiled, "Well thank you guys I appreciate it very much." Olivia said

Everybody made their plates and sat in the living room eating, enjoying their food.

"Hey Dad…um… why do you have so many clothes here?" Lizzie asked curious.

Elliot looked up from his food to find all his kids starring at him, even Olivia. Knowing what she was thinking, "Um…well the times me and Liv did long stakeouts, afterwards I would just crash on her couch knowing that in a couple of hours I would have to get back up to go to work." Elliot explained.

Lizzie nodded, "Ok," She paused then looked back up at her father, "You also came here to avoid mom sometimes didn't you, especially when you had to work really late, or had to cancel something with her." Lizzie added knowing her father other reasons.

Elliot smiled sadly at his daughter, "Yeah, the nights I didn't want to argue with your mother I crashed here so I could get a peaceful night of sleep." Elliot confessed to his kids.

"Its ok dad, we understand, working long hours, the last thing you want is to come home to argue." Dickie said understanding his father's reasons.

The rest of the night was spent talking until it was time for bed. Elliot and Olivia both were happy to finally get a full nights rest and to be able to cuddle in each other arms.

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As always Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	6. Ch 6- Moving Forward

**I'm back, I would like to thank all those who reviewed my in chapter 5 I apologize for the very long delay in my update, but I needed a break from fanfiction for a little bit. I also needed time to catch up on my writing for this story and my other story "Family". I have a lot plan for this story, I will have twists throughout the story especially in later chapters just liked the previous chapter. As always Read, Enjoy, and Review. Without further delay here is chapter 6: **

**Chapter 6: Moving forward **

That Saturday Elliot, Olivia and the kids spent the morning looking for a new house, so far they had yet to find one big enough or one that they like.

Before they realize it was 12:30, Elliot had to head over to Langan's office to meet with Kathy and her lawyer. He was still trying to figure out why Kathy called a meeting.

Olivia headed to meet Janet for lunch. She was excited to have a chance to talk to Janet, getting to know her better, yet nervous for some reason.

The kids had plans of their own, Dickie had baseball practice, Lizzie had soccer practice, and Kathleen and Maureen were going to hang out with some friends from school. So everybody went their separate ways.

**EO*EO*EO**

Olivia arrived at the little Italian bistro where she was to meet Janet. Olivia sat there drinking some of her wine thinking about how much her life change over the last two weeks. Elliot and she were dating; if someone told her a month ago that she would be not only dating Elliot but also living with him she would have thought that they were crazy. Then she found out that she had another sibling, a sister and she was an aunt. This was total proof that anybody's life can charge in an instance.

Olivia saw Janet coming into the Bistro carrying Zoey in her car seat. When Janet approach the table Olivia stood up and gave her a hug. "How are you doing today?" Olivia said pulling back to take a seat.

Janet smiled at Olivia. She sat Zoey down in a seat and sat down herself, "I'm doing good, getting better every day." Janet said checking on Zoey making sure she was still sleeping.

Olivia knew that the news that she had would make Janet happy and relieved. "Well if it's any consolation, Detective Munch and Tutuola arrested the guy who attacked you last night." Olivia saw the relieved look on Janet's face. "They will be calling you to do a line up. But it looks good, we got him." Olivia said giving her a smile.

Janet had tears in her eyes, "Good, just let me know when and I'll be there." Janet said wiping her eyes. "So tell me something about you? How was your childhood, what was your mother like? Janet said then regretting the question as soon as it came out when she saw Olivia's face. "I'm sorry…um…" Janet was lost for words.

Olivia gave Janet a sad smile; "Don't be sorry," Olivia paused waiting until the waitress set their food down and left. "After my mom's attack she was never the same also. She couldn't bare looking at me without seeing my father. It wasn't until I met Simon that I found out why. I have my father's eyes. So she would drink to forget, block it out…when she was drunk she would beat me…my childhood wasn't the best." Olivia took a sip of her wine, "I can't hate her though, she never got closure, and she never healed. It wasn't until I started working sex crimes that I really knew how much she suffered yet how strong she was." Olivia said.

Janet had tears in her eyes, "My mom never hugged me, and she never said she loved me. I always felt that I did something wrong. When I found out why she never did those things, I hated myself because it was me who was making my mother suffer. I reminded her of the worst day ever in her life. I decided to make her feel better, or I thought I could…I tried to kill myself when I was fifteen. After my suicide attempt I went to live with my grandparents they thought it was best for me and my mother. I got help when I went to live with them." Janet paused when Zoey started to stir, she pick Zoey up and rock her to try to sooth her. Janet then turned her attention back to Olivia, "I haven't heard from my mother since that day I went to live with my grandparents. I think that it's for the best, my grandparents let me know how she's doing." Janet said sadly.

Olivia nodded in understanding. She has never told anybody before that when she was a teenage she tried to commit suicide, thinking the same thing as Janet that it would be easier on her mother. Olivia decided to change the mood, "I think I'm going to do the same thing I did with Simon, it's called the sibling test." Olivia said laughing, causing Janet to laugh also. "Ok, what's your favorite sport?"

"Baseball and swimming are my favorites. What about your favorite sport?" Janet said smiling.

Olivia laughed, "Actually baseball and swimming. I played softball and was on the swim team in high school."

"Really… me to," Janet said laughing.

They asked several questions about their likes and dislike, until Zoey started to fuse. Janet fed her. Then she decided to let Olivia hold her.

"Ok, be honest with me, are you and Elliot together?" Janet asked wanting to know what was going on between them two.

Olivia shook her head, yet she was happy she could tell someone, "Fine you win. We are together, somewhat." Olivia said getting a confused look from Janet. "It's complicated…he's in the middle of a divorce and custody battle with his lying-cheating-soon to be ex-wife." Olivia said with a little anger in her eyes and voice.

Janet raised an eyebrow at her, "Do I detect some anger towards his ex-wife." Janet said hearing the anger in Olivia's voice.

Olivia nodded, "She lied and cheated on Elliot. She hurt him so badly so yes I'm angry at her. I hate to say this but I hate her guts for what she did to Elliot." Olivia said she then proceeded to tell Janet everything that has happen over the past two weeks. "So is Zoey father in the picture?" Olivia asked as she looked down at her niece.

Janet stared down at Zoey, "No…her father broke my heart. We dated for two years. Then I got pregnant with Zoey… he flipped said he thought I was on the pill hence why he never used a condom. He said he didn't want any kids, gave me money to get an abortion. I told him I wasn't going to do that so he left me. I loved him and I thought he loved me too. I just hate that Zoey has to grow up without a father." Janet explained still looking at Zoey in Olivia's arms.

Olivia felt for Janet, she could really see how broken up she was when he left her all alone and pregnant. "Janet I'm sure everything will be fine. Plus you have me and Elliot." Olivia and Janet talk for a couple more minutes before leaving to go shopping.

**EO*EO*EO **

Elliot met Langan in his office. He sat in the chair in front of his desk. "Do you know why she wants to meet with us, I just saw her yesterday?" Elliot asked trying to figure out what Kathy was up to. But before Langan could answer Kathy and her Lawyer arrived.

Langan stood up to greet them, "Mrs. Stabler, Mr. Barker please have a seat." Langan said pointing towards the chairs. "I hope this is a meeting to agree to all of what Mr. Stabler is asking mainly full custody of the two younger ones." Langan asked sitting down in his chair leaning back with a smirk on his face.

Kathy laughed, "Why would I do that?"

Elliot balled his hand into a fist, he wished Olivia was here with him, he wanted to asked but he knew she really want to spend time with Janet. "Kathy I'm not the one who cheated and lied to everyone. For once stop thinking about yourself and think about your kids, they want to live with me not you." Elliot hissed.

"The only reason they want to live with you is because you and that husband stealing whore turned them against me" Kathy hissed right back.

Elliot laughed, "How many time do we have to go through this you're the whore not Liv, you're the one who was married sleeping with two or more guys' getting pregnant with another man's baby, a man who I hate at that. And Liv and I did not turn them against you; you did that all by yourself with your lies." Elliot said angrily.

Langan decided to step in before it got out of hand, "Look, if you're not here to agree with my clients wishes, then we'll see you in court."

Mr. Barker stood up, "We will go but before we do we just wanted to come here and give Mr. Stabler here one last chance to drop the law suit for custody, giving Kathy full custody."

Elliot jumped up, "Why would I agree to that. I'll never see them again." Elliot yelled.

Mr. Barker stood in between Elliot and Kathy, "My client fear for her children's welfare and I don't blame her. Mr. Stabler's anger can get out of control." Mr. Barker said.

Elliot glared at Kathy, "Kathy you know I'll never put a hand on my kids, I love them." Elliot said, not believing what Kathy was doing.

Langan stepped forward, "You two know good and well that if that was true the judge would had never given Mr. Stabler temporary custody until the battle is over. And if Mrs. Stabler was so fearful of the welfare of her children then she would have said something sooner." Langan said. He knew Stabler had a bad temper, but that was only towards people he arrested. He also knew that he would never lay a hand on his children. "Mr. Barker, Mrs. Stabler you two can leave now." Langan said opening the door. Kathy and Mr. Barker left.

Elliot turned to look at Langan, "Do you think the judge will buy that?" Elliot asked.

Langan shook his head, "We have the same judge that gave you temporary custody, if he believes that you had anger problems then he would have given Kathy temporary custody. So don't worry she's getting desperate right now." Langan said giving Elliot a comforting hand on the shoulder. "But I'll watch the temper, especially around Kathy until the custody case is over." Langan said smiling.

Elliot nodded; he can't believe he was starting to like Langan. "Thanks Langan, I'll talk to you later." Elliot said walking out of his office. He couldn't wait to see Olivia and his kids. He wondered how her lunch went with Janet. But he had a stop to make before going home.

**EO*EO*EO**

Elliot pulled up in front of Olivia's apartment. He walked into the apartment to find Olivia in the kitchen cooking. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

Olivia jumped but then relaxed when she realized it was Elliot. "Hey, how did the meeting go with Kathy and her lawyer?" Olivia asked as she mixed in some vegetables into her chicken. She heard him groan. "That bad huh."

Elliot nodded against Olivia's neck, "Kathy is trying to use my temper, saying that because of my temper she's worried about the kids' welfare. But Langan said not to worry it's just a desperate attempt to gain custody." Elliot said moving to grab the plates.

Olivia shook her head in disbelief. "Well Langan is right, Kathy is just desperate, plus if she really was concern about their welfare then she would have said something during the temporary custody hearing." Olivia said turning the stove off.

Elliot looked at Olivia, "Langan said the same thing," Elliot said heading over to the table to set the plates down, "Oh how was lunch with Janet." Elliot added coming back to the kitchen.

Olivia looked up, "Oh, um it's just us for dinner today. Lizzie and Dickie are going to the movies and Maureen and Kathleen are going over some friend's house for pizza. And Lunch with Janet was great. We learn new things about each other. I always wanted a sister I just can't believe I finally have one." Olivia said as Elliot and her sat down and started eating.

They ate in silence for a while, until Elliot took Olivia hands into his. Olivia gave him a smile, "If I say myself Detective you're trying to make a move." Olivia said smirking at Elliot as he lifted his hands to put one on her cheek caressing it.

Elliot just smirked at Olivia, "I just want to touch you." Elliot said leaning over to give Olivia a kiss. "I miss you today also I wanted to ask you something." Elliot said looking into Olivia's eyes.

Olivia smiled at Elliot, "I miss you too and what is your question?" Olivia asked nervously.

Elliot stood up and moved his chair in front of Olivia, "You love me right?" Elliot asked.

Olivia laughed, "You don't need to ask you know I love you very much."

Elliot smiled, "Then move in with me and the kids in the new house?" Elliot asked starring into Olivia's eyes still holding her hands in his.

Olivia eyes grew wide, she didn't know what to say, how to answer it.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter, will Olivia agree to move in with Elliot and the Kids? One of the detectives will be introduced in the next chapter also. As always review they encourage me to write more.**

**Also if you want to see Christopher Meloni go see Man of Steel he's in the movie. **


	7. Ch 7- Family Time

**I would like to thank those who reviewed my last chapter. As always Read, Enjoy, Review.**

**Previously**

_Elliot stood up and moved his chair in front of Olivia, "You love me right?" Elliot asked._

_Olivia laughed, "You don't need to ask you know I love you very much."_

_Elliot smiled, "Then move in with me and the kids in the new house?" Elliot asked starring into Olivia's eyes still holding her hands in his._

_Olivia eyes grew wide, she didn't know what to say, how to answer it._

**Chapter 7: Family Time**

Olivia didn't know what to say, she wanted to be with Elliot, they were basically living together right now. But there was a problem, rather two problems that was making her want to say no. Olivia took a deep breath, "El I would love to, but…you're still married to Kathy. And I would have to change my address which means that Cragen will find out about us." Olivia said explaining why she didn't want to move in with him. She hated to see the hurt in his eyes.

Elliot gave her a small smile, he was disappointed that Olivia said no but he also understood her concerns. "I understand your concerns Liv." Elliot paused for moment, "Liv how about you move in after my divorce is finalize, plus I still have to find a house. And I think we should tell Cragen about us. Cragen deserves to know, especially after everything he has done for us. We don't have to worry about IAB because of Tucker or the Chief of D's he likes us and our case closure rate is high." Elliot said trying to show Olivia that he really thought about this.

Olivia thought about it, Elliot was right Cragen deserves to know and they didn't have to worry about IAB or the Chief of D's. "I tell you what we tell Cragen Monday at work. Then when I see finalize divorce papers I'll move in with you and I want to make sure that the kids are ok with this also." Olivia said seeing the relief and excitement in Elliot's eyes.

"I'm sure they'll be glad about it. Telling Cragen Monday about us is a great idea." Elliot said giving Olivia a kiss.

"I love you El, I love you more than you'll ever know. I can't wait to be really with you." Olivia said kissing Elliot again, the kiss becoming heated very quickly. Olivia wished he was divorce right now, before it got out of hand Olivia pulled back, she gave Elliot another peck before standing up but Elliot kept her from walking away, "El," Olivia said looking at Elliot questionably.

Elliot pulled Olivia down on his lap kissing her again, he pulled back looking into her eyes, "I just wanted to tell you that I love you too and will always love you." Elliot said kissing Olivia one more time.

When they pulled apart they cleared off the table and cleaned the kitchen up. They both decided to watch some TV together, enjoying the time alone before the kids came back.

**EO*EO*EO**

That Saturday the Elliot, Olivia, and the kids all went out for lunch. Elliot was going to tell the kids about Olivia moving in with them when the divorce is finalized. He just hoped that it wouldn't be too soon or fast for them.

"So dad," Lizzie said gaining her father's attention, "Mom told us about the baby when we spoke to her this morning." Lizzie said she still could not understand how her mother could do this to her family. "I'm sorry dad, what she is doing to you… it's just not right." Lizzie knew that it must have hurt her father to find out that not only did her mother cheat on him but that the baby she's carrying is not his.

"Lizzie you do not need to apologize for your mother." Elliot said wondering how much Kathy told them.

Lizzie gave her father a nod, "I know but I feel like I should. I know how much she hurt you dad." Lizzie said sympathetically.

"Yeah dad I'm surprise you're not pissed at mom for sleeping and getting pregnant from a guy that you hate." Dickie said. When they found out who the father of the baby was they were surprise the guy was still alive.

Elliot was shock that Kathy told them about the father, "Your mother told you guy's who the father was?" Elliot asked glancing at Olivia who was looking at him also. Letting him know everything will be just fine.

Maureen looked at her sibling, "Well, she really didn't have to tell us in a way. When we went by there this morning we caught her and the guy having a make out session, the guy had no shirt on and he was in the middle of taking mom's shirt off." Maureen said pausing seeing the look on her father's face. "We asked her who he was and she said the father of our little brother or sister and hopefully our step father. Dickie was the one that recognized him he told us who he was when we left. Dad I know it's not our fault but I'm sorry for what mom is doing to you." Maureen said seeing Olivia put a hand on her father's shoulder to try to calm him. She knew that Olivia was good for her dad and was glad they were going to be together.

Elliot was trying his best to stay calm he couldn't believe what Maureen just told him, "Look guy's I know you all are worried about me but you guys don't have too."

"Oh no worries we know that you're in good hands." Kathleen said smiling at Olivia

Elliot laughed looking at his kids, "So how are you guys holding up with all this." Elliot said making sure they were doing ok with this whole mess.

"We're find dad, we're angry at what mom did. We were all not surprise about the divorce because well we knew that you and mom weren't getting along." Maureen said speaking for all of them.

"We were more surprise at how it happen." Dickie added. He always figured his mother would leave his father because he was in love with Olivia.

Elliot nodded, "Well if you guy's ever need to talk you can always come to me." Elliot said deciding to go ahead to tell his kids about him and Olivia. "So guys when the divorce is finalized Olivia will be moving in with us when we get the new house." Elliot said trying to prepare himself for their reaction.

Lizzie had a big smile on her face, "That's awesome dad. So does this mean you guy's will be getting married soon then." Lizzie said then laughing along with her siblings at the looks on both their father and Olivia faces.

Olivia glanced at Elliot, "Well…um…it's still early in the relationship…your parents' divorce is not even finalized yet…but maybe in the near future." Olivia said looking at the kids then Elliot.

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand, "Olivia's right it's going to be some time not too much time but some time before getting married." Elliot said even though he wished he could marry Olivia today.

Kathleen gave them a 'oh please' look, "You guys have known each other for over ten years and probably been in love with each other just as long. I bet you guys will be married in less than a year from now or even sooner."

"I have to agree with Kathleen on that." Dickie said knowing that Olivia made his father happy and that they loved each other very much.

"Ok, what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?" Olivia asked changing the subject off of them.

"Shopping," Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie said together making everyone laugh.

Dickie shrugged, "As long as we stop at Game Stop and Best Buy while we're out." Dickie said not really caring.

The rest of the day they went shopping and then went to the carnival afterwards. They then went home.

**EO*EO*EO**

That Monday morning Elliot and Olivia headed into work. When they walked into the squad room they were surprise to see two extra desks there.

Elliot walked up to Fin to find out what was going on. "Hey Fin, what's up with the extra desks?"

Fin just shrugged, "They were here when I got here this morning. Cragen hasn't said anything about them yet."

Munch walked over to Elliot and Olivia, "I don't know what you two did but Cragen wants to speak to you two." Munch said peering over his glasses.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other nervously, and then walked over to Cragen's office. Olivia knocked on the door, when they got permission to come in they walked in and sat down, both wondering why Cragen wanted to see them.

Cragen leaned forward and set his arms on his desk clasping his hand together. "I need to know what is going on between you two. I want a straight answer too." Cragen said looking at his detectives. He was going to wait to bring this up or wait on them to come to him but if he knew his detective that wasn't happening and he needed to hear it from them.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, Elliot reached over and grabbed Olivia's hand, "We're sort of together. I'm still legally married, but when the divorce is finalized then we'll be officially together, in fact we'll be living together." Elliot said, "Cap how…"

"You two should really watch where you kiss." Cragen said interrupting Elliot. Cragen took a deep breath, "I'll have to figure out how to get IAB off…"

"No need to worry about IAB Cap." Elliot said interrupting Cragen.

Cragen eyed them suspiciously, "Why don't I have to worry about IAB finding out about you two?" Cragen asked wondering exactly what was going on.

Elliot gave him a smirk, "I found out that the baby that Kathy is carrying belongs to Tucker." Elliot said seeing Cragen eyes grow wide.

Cragen was not expecting that, "Wow…well… just keep it outside of work." Cragen said still in shock not knowing what else to say.

Olivia nodded, "We'll try, and Cap what's up with the two new desks?" Olivia asked.

"We got two new detectives joining our squad. One of them should be here by now." Cragen said, "Elliot be nice." Cragen said knowing how he could be. He also knew he would not be happy with who the new detective was.

Elliot laughed, "I'm always nice." Elliot said smirking as he walked out to come face to face with a blonde detective, "Dani…"

**There is about to be some Drama coming for Elliot and Olivia. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please review, I love reading them, even if is something simple. I like to know what you all think about the story so far, so review please. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Drama

**I am sorry for the delay in the update, I have been really busy and I also wanted to make sure the story was in the direction I wanted it to. So with no further delay Chapter 8, enjoy.**

**Previously:**

_Elliot gave him a smirk, "I found out that the baby that Kathy is carrying belongs to Tucker." Elliot said seeing Cragen eyes grow wide._

_Cragen was not expecting that, "Wow…well… just keep it outside of work." Cragen said still in shock not knowing what else to say._

_Olivia nodded, "We'll try, and Cap what's up with the two new desks?" Olivia asked._

"_We got two new detectives joining our squad. One of them should be here by now." Cragen said, "Elliot be nice." Cragen said knowing how he could be. He also knew he would not be happy with who the new detective was._

_Elliot laughed, "I'm always nice." Elliot said smirking as he walked out to come face to face with a blonde detective, "Dani…"_

**Chapter 8: Drama**

Elliot laughed, "I'm always nice. "Elliot said smirking as he walked out to come face to face with a blonde detective, "Dani…" was all that Elliot could say. The only thing Elliot could think about was how he was going to explain Dani to Olivia.

Dani had a big smile on her face, "Hey Elliot," Dani said giving him a hug.

Fin walked up to Munch, "Oh this is going to be good." Fin said smiling.

Munch nodded, "50 bucks says Olivia will beat the heck out of Dani for hugging her man like that." Munch said holding his hand out.

Fin chuckled he could see that happening, "Deal," Fin said shacking Munch hand. They both turned their attention back to Olivia, Elliot, and Dani.

Dani let go of Elliot, "So how are you?" Dani asked smiling at Elliot.

"I'm good, what brings you here?" Elliot asked. He prayed that she was here about a case, but deep down he knew it was because she was one of the new detectives. This could not end well.

"Decided to give SVU another try, so after work today do you want to go get some drinks to catch up?" Dani said still smiling.

Olivia knew who Dani was she also knew that something happened between them, because every time Olivia brought up the subject he would change it. And just the way Dani looked at Elliot told Olivia that something happened. Olivia didn't want to be there at that moment, so she headed towards the cribs after excusing herself.

Elliot watched as Olivia walked away, he looked at Dani, "I would love to Dani…but I can't." Elliot said about to head off towards Olivia.

"Maybe another day," Dani said walking into Cragen's office.

Fin step in front of Elliot's way, "Fin get out of my way." Elliot hissed

"Look man I know what happened between you and Dani. I also know that Baby Girl loves you. You better not hurt Baby Girl Stabler or I'll kill you. You need to get in front of this, set things straight with Dani before anything happens." Fin said warning him.

Elliot knew Fin was right. He needed to set things straight with Dani. "I will Fin but first I need to go talk to Olivia she's more important to me right now then Dani." Elliot said walking pass Fin.

Elliot walked into the cribs and saw Olivia sitting down on one of the beds. Elliot walked over to Olivia and sat down next to her. They sat in a silence for a minute.

Olivia sighed, "I need to know what happened between you and Dani." Olivia said in just above a whisper as she looked down at her hands.

Elliot took a deep breath he should have told Olivia this sooner, "Liv." Elliot paused as he ran a hand down his face, "Dani and I did get close, we kissed once, but that was it. She was more of a rebound, Kathy left which was hard at first but then I moved on…then you left…Liv I was ready to tell you then about my feelings. Liv it hurt me when you left… Dani was there. It meant nothing." Elliot said.

Olivia was silent for a minute, "Elliot just because it meant nothing to you doesn't mean it meant nothing to her. You saw the way she hugged you El." Olivia looked up at Elliot, "El I know what happened between you two was in the past, but I don't want to fight over you El. I already have to deal with your ex-wife. I just want to enjoy being with you without all this drama…"Olivia said trailing off fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand, "Liv I'm sorry that you feel like you have to fight for me. You don't have to do that, even though a girl…"

"Finish that statement Stabler and you'll regret it." Olivia said giving Elliot a warning look.

Elliot smiled, "Liv I love you… only you. I am yours no one else, not Kathy or Dani. I'm going to get this thing between Dani and I straighten out." Elliot said trying to reassure Olivia that she has nothing to worry about.

Olivia nodded, "Well if she tries anything I will kill her." Olivia said.

Elliot laughed; he then leaned over kissing Olivia deeply. They fell back on the bed as the kiss got heated. Elliot knew that if he didn't stop he wouldn't be able to. He felt himself getting turned on by the second, he was in trouble.

Elliot and Olivia both jumped apart when they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to see Fin standing there with his arms folded across his chest shaking his head. Fin then smiled, "Glad you two are finally together. I've been waiting for this day for eleven years. Hate to break this up but there's a case, Cragen wants you two, and…um…Dani to go check it out." Fin said giving Elliot a warning look. He had a feeling that having Dani around would cause a lot of tension between Elliot and Olivia.

Olivia sighed she really didn't want to work along with Dani. Olivia stood up and walked out of the cribs with Elliot and Fin right behind her. When they got into the squad room they found Dani and Cragen waiting for them.

Dani walked up to Elliot smiling putting a hand on his arm, "You ready to go." Dani said ignoring the daggers Olivia was sending her.

Fin leaned over to Munch, "I'm changing my bet, 100 bucks says that not only will Olivia beat Dani but she'll kill her and get away with it."

Munch laughed, "Oh you're on my friend." Munch said still laughing a little.

Elliot looked at Liv he could see the anger in her eyes. This was going to be a long day for him. Elliot just nodded and started to walked out of the squad room, realizing that Dani was by his side instead of Olivia.

When they got to the car Dani jumped in the front seat resulting in Olivia sitting in the back. Olivia was trying her best to stay calm but Dani wasn't making it easy.

After processing the scene they headed back to the precinct. Olivia was beyond annoyed with Dani. She could not wait until they got back so she could get away from her before she snapped.

They were all sitting at their desk doing paper work. Elliot got up and headed towards the filing room. Olivia took this opportunity to have a little chat with Dani.

Olivia walked over to Dani's desk the smile that Dani had was now gone. Olivia leaned in and whispered, "Stay away from Elliot," Olivia said standing up giving Dani a warning look.

Dani stood up too, "And if I don't," Dani said challenging Olivia.

"Oh this ought to be good." Fin said smiling at Munch who nodded in agreement.

Dani walked closer to Olivia getting inches from her face, "He's going to be a free man, now's my chance to be with him again."

Olivia took a deep breath, "Well too bad, we're together, he don't won't you, and he never did." Olivia said.

Munch looked over at Fin, "If Dani don't be careful she'll take a trip to the hospital, people know not to mess with Benson." Munch said deep down praying that Elliot comes back soon.

Dani laughed, "You really think he wants you, Elliot only went to you because he don't have Kathy anymore, face it…your used goods Benson. Now that I'm back he'll leave you…" Dani was unable to finish her statement because Olivia punched her square in the nose. "You broke my nose you…"

"I wouldn't finish that statement if I was you." Elliot said walking up.

Dani looked at Elliot, "You're defending her. She's the one that punched me for no reason." Dani said lying as she stood up holding her bleeding nose.

"If you don't watch it, it won't be just your nose that's broken." Olivia said getting into her face.

Elliot pulled Olivia back, trying to prevent her from hitting Dani again, "I think calling her 'used goods' is a pretty good reason". Elliot said taking a deep breath, "Dani I love Olivia, always has and will always love her, and I want to be with Olivia not you." Elliot said.

"Beck, my office now," Cragen yelled as he walked into his office.

Elliot turned Olivia around to face him, "You ok," Elliot said embracing Olivia not caring who saw them, he already declared his love for her in front of everybody.

Olivia nodded, "I'm fine, she was really getting on my nerves." Olivia said pulling back giving Elliot a kiss on the lips receiving cheers and applause. Both Elliot and Olivia started to laugh.

Munch walked up to them, "Man it's about time you two got together, I thought I'll die before this happen at the rate you two were going." Munch said turning to Fin, "You owe me 100 bucks, pay up man."

Elliot looked at Munch and Fin, "You two betted on us."

"Man the entire NYPD did, the DA's office did, even the Chief of D's did. In fact he placed the biggest bid." Fin said laughing.

Olivia shook her head, "I can't believe this."

"I can't believe everyone but you two knew that you guys loved each other. I even knew that just minutes after meeting you two." Janet said laughing.

Olivia looked at Janet, "Hey Janet, what brings you here." Olivia said walking over to Janet giving her a hug.

Janet set Zoey down in the chair next to Olivia's desk, "Detective Tutuola called me in to ID my attacker." Janet said giving a small smile. "Do you mind watching Zoey for me?" Janet asked

"Of course not," Olivia said picking Zoey up smiling down at her. She could not wait to have kids of her own.

"All you have to do is just let me know when you want to start trying for a baby Liv." Elliot whispered into her ear reading her mind.

Olivia gave him a smile nodding. She turned her attention back to Janet, "Hey maybe when you're down we can go grab some lunch."

"Sounds good," Janet said following Fin into a room.

After Janet identified Victor Stanford as her attacker, she, Elliot, and Olivia went to grab some lunch. They went to a Deli near the precinct since they were still working. After lunch Elliot and Olivia went back to work and Janet went home.

When they enter the squad room they saw Dani sitting at her desk with a bandage on her nose. Dani glared at Olivia when she saw her but smiled at Elliot. "Benson, Stabler my office." Elliot and Olivia heard Cragen yell from his office door. They both sighed as they walked towards the Captains office.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I love reading them, even if is something simple. Please review and thanks for reading. I'll try my very best to have the next chapter up by Sunday. Please be patient with me, just been really busy lately leaving hardly any time to write. Thanks again for reading and like always review. Much Love  
**


	9. Sweet Revenge

**I am so very sorry for the much delayed update. I really was trying my best to update sooner. I thank all those who are being patient with me, I am working on trying to update more regularly. But without further delay here is chapter 9.**

**Previously on At Last:**

_After Janet identified Victor Stanford as her attacker, she, Elliot, and Olivia went to grab some lunch. They went to a Deli near the precinct since they were still working. After lunch Elliot and Olivia went back to work and Janet went home._

_When they enter the squad room they saw Dani sitting at her desk with a bandage on her nose. Dani glared at Olivia when she saw her but smiled at Elliot. "Benson, Stabler my office." Elliot and Olivia heard Cragen yell from his office door. They both sighed as they walked towards the Captains office._

**Chapter 9: Sweet Revenge**

As Elliot and Olivia sat down in Cragen's office they gave each other an encouraging look.

Cragen sighed, "Look I know having Beck here isn't ideal, but the fact is we need the extra help. You two know that not many detectives willingly join this unit." Cragen leaned forward, "I need you two and Beck to get along until I can find a replacement. When the other detective comes they'll be partnered up with Beck. So play nice until then. Now get back to work." Cragen said dismissing them.

Both Elliot and Olivia didn't like the idea of having Dani there, at that having to work along with her.

They were almost out of the door when Cragen called them they turned around to face him, "Keep the kissing for home." Cragen said.

They both nodded as they walked back to their desk to finish up some paper work. Olivia looked up from her paper work to see Kathy walking in. "El," Olivia said gaining Elliot's attention, she tilted her head towards Kathy.

Elliot sighed, first he had to deal with Dani now he had to deal with Kathy, "Kathy what do you want?" Elliot stood up.

"Do you think we can talk in private?" Kathy asked dryly.

Elliot glanced at Olivia then back at Kathy, "Fine," Elliot said walking towards an empty interview room. He closed the door after Kathy entered. "What do you want to talk about?" Elliot asked wanting to get straight to the reason why she was there.

"What can I do to speed up the divorce?" Kathy asked without any emotions.

Elliot frowned his brow at Kathy, "Why the rush all of the sudden?"

Kathy sat down in one of the chairs at the table, "Ed and I want to get married before the baby is born. He already sent divorce papers to his wife who was glad to get rid of him." Kathy said.

Elliot laugh, "Have you not learned anything from our marriage…you know what you can do whatever you want." Elliot said taking a deep breath, "You can speed up the divorce by signing over full custody of the kids and letting me keep the house, and of course signing the papers." Elliot said thinking he could sale it using the money to buy the new house.

Kathy bit her lip then shook her head, "What do I get out of this Elliot?" Kathy asked becoming angry.

"You get a chance to be with that prick, other than that nothing." Elliot said trying to remain calm.

"Elliot, I can't…"

"Can't what Kathy" Elliot said interrupting Kathy, "You broke up this marriage not me. I need a bigger place since I'll have the kids we can't all just live in a two bedroom apartment."

Kathy sighed, "Fine," Kathy said pulling out the papers that Elliot sent her signing them. Kathy stood up and handed them to Elliot and walked towards the door, before she left she turned back to Elliot giving him a small smile, "Rather you believe me or not I am sorry Elliot for everything." Kathy said.

Elliot could see that for once her apology was sincere, "Look Kathy you can see the kids whenever you want, but that will be up to them." Elliot said.

Kathy nodded, "Thank you…and just wanted you to know I never meant to hurt you." Kathy said then walking out the door.

Elliot sat down in the chair looking at the divorce papers that were signed. He heard someone walking in, he knew it was Olivia.

"You ok?"

Elliot looked up at Olivia, "Yeah," He said smiling. Elliot stood up walking towards Olivia. "Kathy just signed the divorce papers, gave me full custody of the kids too." Elliot said wrapping Olivia in an embrace, "She wanted to speed up the divorce so that she can marry Tucker." Elliot laughed at the look on Olivia's face, "Yeah I know, I'm just happy it's all over with." Elliot said kissing Olivia on the lips passionately. When air was needed they parted. "I'm all yours baby." Elliot said causing Olivia to laugh.

"Good because I don't like sharing my men." Olivia said this time kissing Elliot.

When they parted, Elliot kissed Olivia's forehead, "How about tomorrow I take you out on a date?" Elliot said.

Olivia could not contain her excitement, with a big smile on her face, "I would love to go on date with you El." Olivia said pulling Elliot towards her kissing him again, Elliot was all hers at last.

"You two can't keep your hands off each other for a second." Fin said walking in on them making out for the second time today.

Elliot just smirked at Fin, "Can you blame us, we have eleven years to make up for.

"Well anyways Liv Melinda found something on the Smith case Munch is in court so Cragen wants me to take you with me." Fin said walking out.

"I guess I'll see you when we get back." Olivia said giving Elliot a peck on the lips then walking out trying to catch up with Fin.

Dani saw Olivia leaving with Fin. She took the opportunity to be alone with Elliot. She got up and walked into the interview room that Elliot was in, she closed the door.

Elliot looked up from the divorce papers to find Dani standing there smiling at him. Here we go, Elliot thought. "Dani…"

"Look Elliot I know and you know that you really do not love Olivia because you're in love with me, you just don't want to admit it." Dani said walking closer to Elliot.

Elliot pinched the bridge of his nose, "Dani for the last time I love Olivia, I want to be with Olivia. That kiss we shared meant nothing to me…"

"Oh come on I know you felt the spark in that kiss, in fact you want me to stay when I left." Dani said walking even closer to Elliot grabbing his hands.

Elliot pulled his hands out of her grip and moved back from Dani. "You know what Dani I was trying to spare your feelings but you're not getting the point. You were a _rebound_, when I kissed you I imagined that I was kissing Olivia, I wished it was her. I don't love you, I never did. And for the last time I don't want you." Elliot said nearly yelling. He started to walk out when he turned around, "By the way I was actually glad that you left because then Olivia came back." Elliot said walking out the room.

Dani just smirk at Elliot as he left, 'You'll be mines Elliot Stabler we belong together' Dani thought as she walked out of the room.

Elliot sat at his desk to finish his paperwork. But his mind was on his date with Olivia tomorrow night. He already had something planned he could not wait.

About an hour later Olivia and Fin walked into the squad room returning from talking with Melinda.

Elliot looked up smiling glad to see Olivia, "How did it go?"

Olivia sat down at her desk, "Great, Mel found DNA on our victim and forensics found finger prints we just have to find our perp." Olivia said.

Elliot nodded, "That's good I wish all cases were that easy." Elliot said looking down at his watch, "Hey you want to get out of here." Elliot asked Olivia.

"You read my mind, let's go." Olivia said packing up her things.

"See you guys tomorrow." Elliot said standing up walking over to Olivia to grab her hand.

"See you guys." Fin and Munch said.

Dani winked at Elliot smiling, she was determined to have Elliot all to herself.

Elliot ignored Dani and walked out with Olivia heading home to spend some time together.

That night Olivia and Elliot were alone since the kids were all hanging out at their friends' house. They ate some left over Chinese food and watched a movie as they cuddled on the couch. Before they realized it they have fallen asleep during the movie.

The next day at work Elliot was glad when Olivia went on a call with Fin so that he could put the finishing touches together for their date that night. When it was time to leave Elliot was happy because one they could finally go on their date and second he could get away from Dani because twice that day she slap him on his butt and flirted with him, he was getting fed up with her behavior.

When they got home, Elliot told Olivia to find wear a nice dress to wear. Olivia tried her best to figure out what Elliot had planned but Elliot wouldn't give it up. Olivia gave in and went to get dress while Elliot got dressed in the spare room.

Elliot was sitting on the couch when Olivia came out, his heart nearly stopped when he saw her. Olivia was wearing a stunning sleeveless red dress that showed off her curves and came just above her knee. Elliot stood up and walked over to Olivia and pulled her into a kiss, and then he pulled back, "Liv you look absolutely stunning." Elliot said still admiring her.

Olivia smirk at him, loving the effect she was having on him at that moment, "You don't look to bad yourself." Olivia said.

Elliot grabbed her hand and led her out of the apartment. They got into the car and drove to Central Park.

Olivia looked over at Elliot, "Central Park, romantic." Olivia said wondering what Elliot had planned.

Elliot just smiled and got out of the car to open Olivia's door. They started to walk into the park when Olivia saw a horse and carriage. She looked at Elliot, "El…"

Elliot smirk at her and just helped her into the carriage. He then got in himself and sat down next to her putting his arm around Olivia. "Liv, I'm so happy that I can finally be with you after eleven years. I love you so much I just want to be with you for the rest of my life." Elliot said kissing her head.

Olivia smiled, "I feel the same way Elliot, I love you so much, it just feels so surreal to finally be with you." Olivia said snuggling closer to Elliot.

Soon they arrived at the pond where there was a candle lit dinner and flowers at the edge of the pond and rose pedals around the area. Olivia had tears in her eyes, "El this is beautiful."

"I'm glad you love it, come on I got your favorite for dinner." Elliot said guiding her to their private dinner.

They sat down and enjoyed their Italian dinner. The food was delicious and Olivia wondered how Elliot was able to pull this off in one day, "El, this is amazing, how were you able to pull this off in one day?"

Elliot swallowed the food in his mouth, "I had some help from the kids, Fin, and Munch. Plus I kind of already had an idea of what I wanted to do for our first date for a while now." Elliot grabbed Olivia's hands, "I also wanted this to be special for you Liv. To really show you how much I love you." Elliot said.

Olivia once again had tears in her eyes, "El just being with you is special. I'm living my dream, dating you was something I wanted to do for over a decade now. I love you so much, more than you'll ever know."Olivia said.

They finished their dinner talking about various things and kissing here and there. When they finish a guy dressed like a butler came and took their dirty dishes. Then Olivia heard the perfect song for tonight, 'At last' violin style being played.

Elliot stood up and walked over to Olivia holding his hand out, "Care to dance," Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded, "I would love to." Olivia said allowing Elliot to pull her up and close to him as they started to sway slowly to the song. After the violist finished playing the song he started to play one last song that summed up their love for one another, 'Here and Now'. They danced some more, as they danced they looked into each other eyes that conveyed all their feelings for each other. It was the perfect way to end their night. After they finished dancing they took the carriage back to the car on the way back they made out like crazy teenagers.

When they got to the car they drove home in a comfortable silence. When they walked into the apartment they found the kids passed out on the couch and chair the TV still on and pizza boxes on the coffee table. Elliot turned off the TV and decided to let them sleep where they were. Olivia and him changed and went to bed falling asleep cuddled close.

_One Month Later_

Elliot and Olivia were sitting in the courtroom with Janet as they waited for the judge to read off the verdict in her case. When they heard guilty on all charges they were thrilled, especially Janet who started to cry.

"It's finally over, I can't believe it." Janet said as she wiped away her tears.

Olivia hugged Janet also glad that it was finally over because now Janet could heal completely and move one from this.

They all walked out of the courtroom. As they walked down the hall a familiar face started to walk towards them. Olivia looked at Elliot smiling.

"Hey guys," the person said smiling at Olivia and Elliot.

Olivia walked over to the person and gave them a big hug, "Hey Alex, it's so good to see you again." Olivia said.

"Yeah Alex it's good to see you too. What brings you back to New York?" Elliot asked giving Alex a hug also.

"Well Donnelly said they needed someone to take Sonya's place. So I'm you're A.D.A again." Alex said happy to be back. She saw a women standing slightly behind Olivia.

"Well I'm glad to have you back Alex." Olivia said, then following Alex's stare, "Janet this is my best friend Alex. She's like a sister to me. Alex this is Janet… my sister." Olivia almost laughed at Alex shocked face.

"Wow you have a sister, well Janet nice to meet you, you have the best sister there can be." Alex said hugging Janet.

Janet laughed, "Yeah I know she is the best." Janet phone beeped with a text, she read it then looked back up at them, "Hate to leave but I have to go pick up Zoey. I'll see you guy's later." Janet said as she hugged Olivia.

"Bye Janet I'll call you later." Olivia said receiving a nod from Janet.

Alex smiled at Olivia, "So what else have I missed?"

Olivia looked at Elliot smiling, which did not go unnoticed by Alex. Olivia looked back at Alex, "A couple of things. After we stop by the precinct we can discuss it over lunch." Olivia said.

"Sounds good to me," Alex said.

Meanwhile on the rooftop of a building across the courthouse stood two people talking, "Now when she comes out," The person said holding up a picture of Olivia, "You fire, I want her dead I need her out of the way, got it." The person said.

The person took the picture and smiled they can finally get their revenge, "Got it, trust me I want her dead too." The person said as he watched the other person leave he took his position when he saw Olivia leave the courthouse. He took his aim with his finger on the trigger ready to fire.

Outside the courthouse Alex, Olivia, and Elliot were oblivious to the danger as they walked down the stairs. Alex wanted to ask Olivia something so she pulled her to the side, "Liv, are you and…" Alex was not able to finish her sentence because before she knew it Olivia fell to the ground as she was hit with a bullet to the chest.

Elliot ran over to Olivia and kneeled beside her taking her hand, "Liv, baby stay with me ok." Elliot said with tears in his eyes as he saw Olivia struggle to breathe.

Alex pulled out her phone and call for a bus. Then she kneeled beside Olivia too taking her other hand, "Hang in there Olivia the bus is on their way, just hang in there." Alex said as tears fell down her face.

Elliot saw the blood pouring out of Olivia. He put pressure over the wound to help slow the bleeding. He looked back at Olivia who eyes were closing, "Liv baby open your eyes, you have to stay with us." Elliot said as he heard the sirens signaling the arrival of the paramedics, "Liv baby help is here just hang in there ok I love you, you have to hang in there please." Elliot pleaded as he felt tears running down his face.

With tears in her eyes Olivia looked up at Elliot and use the little bit of energy she had left to say, "I love you too El," and with that darkness over took her.

The person watched from the rooftop the scene before them for another minute then left before someone found them, yes revenge tasted so sweet.

_TBC_

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter who were the two people who wanted Olivia dead. And will Olivia pull through? As always Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	10. The Road to Recovery

**THANK YOU to all who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciated your comments. Without further delay here is chapter 10.**

**Previously on At Last:**

_Elliot saw the blood pouring out of Olivia. He put pressure over the wound to help slow the bleeding. He looked back at Olivia who eyes were closing, "Liv baby open your eyes, you have to stay with us." Elliot said as he heard the sirens signaling the arrival of the paramedics, "Liv baby help is here just hang in there ok I love you, you have to hang in there please." Elliot pleaded as he felt tears running down his face._

_With tears in her eyes Olivia looked up at Elliot and use the little bit of energy she had left to say, "I love you too El," and with that darkness over took her._

_The person watched from the rooftop the scene before them for another minute then left before someone found them, yes revenge tasted so sweet._

**Chapter 10: The Road to Recovery**

Elliot and Alex sat in the waiting room waiting to hear something about Olivia. Elliot sat there, in his own thoughts the love of his life was fighting for her life. He could not lose her, not when they could finally be together. The thought of losing Olivia kills him. He wouldn't be able to survive without her. Olivia was the one who kept him stable. He felt a hand on his shoulder, when he looked up he saw Cragen.

"Any word on Olivia yet?" Cragen asked as he sat down next to Elliot.

Elliot just shook his head, he wished they would let him know what's going on, yet no word meant she was still alive. Elliot sighed as he ran a hand down his face.

"Elliot Olivia is a fighter, she'll pull through," Cragen said trying to comfort Elliot. Cragen hoped that Olivia pulled through, because he knew that if she didn't pull through he would be losing not one but two detectives.

"Yeah man Baby Girl will not let a bullet take her out." Fin said also sitting down next to Elliot.

Munch sat down next to Alex, "You ok?"

Alex gave him a sad smile, "I saw my best friend get shot in front me…" Alex wiped away the tears that were falling down her face. She felt an arm wrap around her.

Munch got up giving them some privacy, and sat next to Fin.

"She'll be fine sweetheart, she's strong,"

Alex nodded, "I know Trevor I just can't get the image of her laying there on the ground with blood coming out of her." Alex said as more tears fell.

Trevor rubbed her arm not knowing what to say to comfort Alex.

"Any word yet on the shooter," Elliot said finally speaking.

"No, but we think it came from a rooftop, they're going through the surveillance right now hoping to find something." Fin said wishing they had the guy so he could kill him for hurting his little sis.

Three hours passed without any word on Olivia and Elliot was becoming frustrated from the lack of update. He looked around at all the people who were there for Olivia, there were his kids, Fin, Munch, Cragen, Melinda, Alex, Langan, Liz Donnelly, and Janet. They were all there because they care and love Olivia and wanted her to be ok. This was her family. Elliot was brought out of his thoughts when a doctor came into the waiting room.

The doctor walked to the large group, "I assuming you all are here for Olivia Benson." The doctor said.

Everyone stood up gathering around the doctor. Elliot was the one to speak, "Yes we're her family."

The doctor nodded, "I'm Doctor Beckett, I apologize for the delayed update but we had to do surgery immediately the bullet did some damage, we were able to repair the damage though. My main concern though was the amount of blood lost Ms. Benson suffered. She lost a lot of blood before we could stop the bleeding. When and if she wakes up is all up to her at this point, now it's just a waiting game," the doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Elliot asked

The doctor nodded, "Yes, but only two at a time." He said

"Elliot you go ahead and see Olivia first." Cragen said receiving a grateful smile from Elliot.

Elliot followed the doctor to Olivia's room, when they got to the door, the doctor turned around to face Elliot, "I should warn you she's hook up to many machines and has an oxygen mask on." Doc. Beckett said, and then he left giving Elliot some privacy with Olivia.

Elliot walked into the room taking in a sharp breath when he saw her. She looked so small, so vulnerable. Her skin was so pale which he figured was from the large amount of blood lost. He walked over to Olivia's bed taking her hand into his. "Liv baby…please open those beautiful brown eyes of yours… I can't lose you Olivia I don't think I can survive without you." Elliot wiped away the tears from his eyes. "I want to marry you Olivia and give you everything you ever wanted… I wish it didn't take eleven years for us to admit our feelings for each other to finally be together. I love you Olivia." Elliot said kissing the back of her hand.

Elliot did something he hasn't done in a long time he prayed to God that Olivia would wake up and be fine.

Few minutes later everybody walked into the room, all surprised at how pale Olivia was. Cragen stood next to Elliot as everybody else surrounded the bed.

"Dad Olivia will be ok right?" Lizzie asked wiping the tears from her eyes as she moved next to him needing reassurance from her father.

Elliot used his free hand to grab Lizzie hand, "She'll pull through she's a fighter." Elliot said trying to convince himself also.

Lizzie gave her father sad smile. She loves Olivia like a mother she could always go to Olivia when she needed to talk when she couldn't talk to her mother. She also knew that Olivia had to be ok for her father's sake. If Olivia didn't make it, it would destroy her father.

The nurse had some extra chairs brought in for them to sit in. They all sat there absorb in their own thoughts, all hoping that Olivia would pull through. The nurse came back in letting them know that visiting hours were over, Elliot made sure the nurse knew that he wasn't leaving. She decided to let him be, but everyone else had to leave. Everyone left saying they'll be back tomorrow.

When Elliot was alone he looked back at Olivia, "See Liv you have all these people who love you and want you to wake up. You always said you wanted a family, well Liv you had one all along." Elliot toed off his shoes still holding Olivia's hand laid his head on the bed next to her arm. "I love you Liv." Elliot said kissing Olivia's hand.

Couple hours later Elliot woke up to the sound of a loud beeping, he then realizes it was Olivia heart monitor, she had flat line. Seconds later doctors came rushing in working on Olivia, they had forced him out of her room. He could not hold back the tears, this could not be happening, he could not lose Olivia not now. Elliot paced the hallway praying that Olivia would be ok. Couple of minutes later a doctor came out, Elliot did not like the look on his face. "No, no no no, please don't say it." Elliot said not wanting to hear it.

The doctor gave him a sad smile, "I'm so sorry Mr. Stabler but Ms. Benson didn't make it." The doctor said as he watched the detective slide down the wall crying. He walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder, "Is there anything I can do?" Doc. Beckett asked. Elliot shook his head, "You can see her if you want before the nurses move her." The doctor said as he stepped back and walked away giving him some privacy.

Elliot could not believe he just lost Olivia, how was he to move on from this. Elliot stood up and took a deep breath, then walked into the room. When he saw Olivia she looked so peaceful. He walked over to Olivia and sat down next to the bed, he laid his head on the bed as he cried.

Elliot heard his name being called but ignored it, he heard it a second time he still ignore it. He then felt a hand on top of his head once again hearing his name being called again.

"Elliot, wake up."

Elliot woke up relieved when he realized he was dreaming. He felt a hand on the side of his face, he looked up to see Olivia staring at him, "Liv, oh baby your awake thank god." Elliot said as he kissed Olivia hard and passionately feeling Olivia respond to the kiss. Elliot pulled back looking at Olivia, "I'm so glad that you are ok Liv." Elliot said

Olivia gave him a smile, "Me too, are you ok." Olivia asked seeing tears in Elliot's eyes.

Elliot smiled at her, "Yeah, I'm fine Liv. I'm just glad that you're ok" Elliot said

"Did they find the person who shot me?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shook his head, "No, they're still looking." Elliot said hoping they would have some leads in the morning. "You should rest Liv, your body needs it." Elliot said.

"Only if you join me," Olivia said moving over carefully making sure not to unhook herself.

Elliot carefully got in bed with Olivia making sure not to hurt her. He wrapped her in his arms and they fell asleep together.

The next morning Elliot and Olivia was woken up by Doc. Beckett. "I'm glad to see you awake Ms. Benson?"

"I'm glad to be up too, so when do you think I'll be out of here?" Olivia said ready to leave the hospital.

The doctor chuckled, "Ms. Benson…"

"Please call me Olivia." Olivia said

The doctor nodded, "Then you can call me Nathan," Nathan said receiving a nod from Olivia, "Anyways, you'll be here for at least a week." The doctor chuckled again when he heard Olivia groan, "I want to keep an eye on your wound and your blood count is still low, we want it a little higher before we release you." Nathan said.

"So there's no way that I can leave sooner." Olivia said

"Olivia you're staying here as long as the doctor wants you to." Cragen said sternly as he walked in.

Olivia sighed, "Fine," Olivia said knowing she lost this battle.

"Good, I'll check on you in a little." Nathan said as he walked out of the room.

"Hey Cap," Olivia said

"How are you doing Olivia?" Cragen asked glad to see Olivia awake.

"I've had better days, but I can't complain, plus the painkiller is working wonderfully." Olivia said causing Elliot and Cragen to laugh.

"That's good Olivia, I'm glad you're doing ok." Cragen said he was beyond happy to hear Olivia's voice when he walked into her room.

"Any leads on the shooter yet Cap?" Elliot asked

Cragen shook his head, "Fin, Munch, Beck, and Rollins are still looking through the surveillance tapes." Cragen looked at the confused looks on his detectives faces, "Detective Rollins is the new detective joining our squad. She has been up all night trying to find who shot you." Cragen said

They talked for a little before Fin, Munch, Melinda, Alex, and Trevor came by. "Hey Baby Girl glad to see up," Fin said

"Yeah I'm glad you're ok Liv." Munch added.

Alex walked up to Olivia giving her a gentle hug, "I'm glad to see you up and doing ok Olivia."

Olivia smiled at them, "Thanks for coming guys," Olivia said.

They all talked a little, soon Janet, Zoey and the Stabler kids join them. "Livia I'm so glad that you're ok." Lizzie said hugging Olivia gently.

Soon the doctor made them all leave so that Olivia could rest. Elliot and Olivia was left alone, Olivia looked over at Elliot, "Want to join me." Olivia said scooting over carefully as Elliot got in with her.

Elliot wrapped Olivia in his arms savoring the feel of her in his arms, knowing that he came so close to losing her. This experience showed Elliot just how important Olivia was to him, what she meant to him. Elliot was brought out of his thoughts by Olivia, "What was that Liv."

Olivia shook her head, "What were you dreaming about when I woke you up last night?" Olivia asked

Elliot rubbed Olivia's arm, "I dreamt that you had died. Liv it felt so real, I thought I had actually lost you." Elliot said as he felt tears building up in his eyes.

Olivia looked up at Elliot seeing the tears in his eyes, "El I'm not going anywhere I'm ok." Olivia said wiping the tears from Elliot's face. "I hate to say this but you're stuck with me baby." Olivia said kissing Elliot.

When they parted Elliot smiled at Olivia, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Elliot said

Olivia laid her head back down on Elliot's chest as she fell asleep. Elliot fell asleep soon after glad to have his Olivia with him.

**EO*SVU*EO**

Three days later at the precinct Rollins walked into Cragen's Office closing the door. "Hey Cap I think I found a lead on who shot Benson." Rollins said

Cragen looked up from his paper work, "What do you have?" Cragen asked.

"We were able to narrow down which building the shots came from, we found prints on the rooftop." Rollins said handing Cragen the lab reports. "We found a match."

Cragen looked at the report then shook his head. This couldn't be possible he was in prison. Cragen looked up at Rollins, "Are they sure about this?" Cragen asked

Rollins nodded, "They ran it twice somehow he got out of prison."

"Take Fin with you to the prison and check with them to see how he was able to get out without them knowing it." Cragen said handing the report back to Rollins.

An hour later Fin and Rollins walked straight into Cragen's office, "Hey Cap we got a major problem." Fin said

"What's the problem?" Cragen asked.

"We checked at the prison to see how they lost tract of a prisoner. They said he was signed out for transfer, we checked out who signed him out, the person used a fake name, but the guard said he remember the person who signed him out because one they didn't have the proper paper work and she flirted with him and promised him that she would call him but never did." Rollins explained what they found out.

Cragen nodded, "Something tells me there's more."

"There is, and we believe Olivia is still in danger since they know she's still alive." Fin said.

**EO*SVU*EO**

Back at the hospital Elliot had a surprise for Olivia, "Hey Liv what do you think about this house?" Elliot said showing Olivia a picture of a beautiful house in the suburbs.

Olivia smiled at the picture, "El it's beautiful. I might even love it" Olivia said still smiling at him.

"Good, because this is our new home," Elliot said happily

Olivia looked at Elliot in shock, "Are you serious Elliot."

Elliot nodded, "Yeah, and if you want we can move in when you're released." Elliot looked at Olivia, "You still want to move in with me and the kid's right?"

"Of course El…I just can't believe you bought a house already. And I would love to move in when I get out of here." Olivia said giving Elliot a kiss.

Elliot deepen the kiss, and then pulled back, "Good," Elliot said kissing Olivia again.

They were interrupted by Cragen, Fin, and Rollins walking in. "Hey Cap, Fin, and you must be the new detective, Rollins right." Elliot said.

Rollins nodded, "Yeah, nice to finally meet you Stabler and Benson."

"So what's going?" Olivia asked

"We found out who shot you Olivia. And we believe you're still in danger." Cragen said.

"Who shot me?" Olivia asked

"Lowell Harris," Fin said seeing Olivia turn white just by the mention of his name.

"How, he's in prison." Elliot said tightening his hold on Olivia hoping he wasn't hurting her but knowing it was comforting Olivia.

"Someone signed him out lying and flirting to the guard saying that he was being transferred to another prison, when they were really signing him out so that he could kill you. They both wanted you dead." Rollins explained.

"Do you know who signed him out?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah… Dani Beck," Cragen said

_TBC…_

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As always reviews are very much appreciated.**


End file.
